


Cutting Loose - A Ty and Zane Story

by sauciemel



Series: Cutting Loose [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 37,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by SaucieMel<br/>Thanks to my Beta DTGuttergirly</p><p>Special Agents Zane Z. Garrett and B.Tyler Grady have just been reunited after one night together they are to be torn apart yet again. After the forced time apart and no contact, Ty finds a way for him and his team to be sent home early, which is music to Zane’s ears. However, before the happy couple can be reunited a blast from their pasts comes and back to haunt them. Kidnapping, drugs and a shoot-out. Who will live…who will die? Read on to find out.</p><p>All Characters from Cut and Run Series belong to Abi Roux author of the cut and run series. No profit will be made from this story.</p><p>Contains – M/M<br/>24 chapters.<br/>Some Fluff, Violence and Drug use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Written by SaucieMel  
>  Thanks to my Beta DTGuttergirly_
> 
> _Special Agents Zane Z. Garrett and B.Tyler Grady have just been reunited after one night together they are to be torn apart yet again. After the forced time apart and no contact, Ty finds a way for him and his team to be sent home early, which is music to Zane’s ears. However, before the happy couple can be reunited a blast from their pasts comes and back to haunt them. Kidnapping, drugs and a shoot-out. Who will live…who will die? Read on to find out._
> 
> _**All Characters from Cut and Run Series belong to Abi Roux author of the cut and run series. No profit will be made from this story.** _
> 
> __**Contains – M/M  
>  24 chapters.  
> Some Fluff, Violence and Drug use.**
> 
> [](http://s927.photobucket.com/user/sauciemel/media/CuttinglooseSauciemel_zpsf0e25295.jpeg.html)

****

Contains – M/M  
1/24 chapters.  
Some Fluff, Violence and Drug use.

Taken from the end of Touch and Geaux, book 7, then their story continues…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It barely registered when the elevator dinged, but when Ty straightened, Zane caught the movement. The look of concern on Ty’s handsome face spurred Zane to turn._  
Two men in Marine uniforms stood at the elevator, speaking with McCoy and displaying a packet of official looking papers. Burns joined the discussion when it got heated.

_Alston sat on the edge of Zane’s desk beside Ty to watch. “This is odd.”_

_McCoy argued with the Marine, growing angrier until Burns finally sent him back to his office. Burns continued the discussion, but the stoic Marine merely answered with single words. Burns finally headed to McCoy’s office too, pulling his cell phone out as he went._

_Zane shared a glance with Ty, who shrugged._

_One of the Marines took a few steps closer to the work groups and stood straight and tall. “Is there a B.T. Grady present?”_

_All eyes on the floor turned to Ty. Ty glanced around. His expression a mixture of confusion and trepidation. Then he stood, stepping away from Zane’s desk. He matched the man’s posture, a parody in his Converse sneakers and elephant T-shirt._

_The Marine seemed startled, but he covered it quickly. “It’s an honour to meet you Staff Sergeant Grady.”_

_“Special Agent Grady.” Ty corrected._

_The Marine gave a curt shake of the head and stepped forward, handing Ty a blue packet of papers. “I’m here to inform you that you have been recalled to active duty, Staff Sergeant, by special authority of SOCOM (Special Operations COMmand) initiative you agreed to when you were formally released._

_Ty reached out to take the orders, looking shell-shocked. He stared at the folded bunch of papers then he raised his head, meeting Zane’s eyes briefly before looking back at the Marine. “And what if I refuse?”_

_“Then your team will be recalled without you, Staff Sergeant. And you and anyone else who refuses will spend up to three years in Leavenworth for dereliction of duty.” There was no malice in the words, merely a Marine giving Ty the answer he had requested._

_Ty was trying hard to keep his expression stony. “Thank you Sergeant.” He finally said voice tight. The Marine turned on his heel and re-joined the other at the elevator, leaving with a little fanfare as they had arrived._

_“Did you just get conscripted?” Lassiter asked._

_Clancy stepped forward to look at the papers. “Jesus Christ, can they do that?”_

_Ty subtly turned the papers away from her and nodded._

_“You’re…you’re going back to the Marines?” Alston stammered. “I thought SOCOM was defunct.”_

_“It’s MARSOC now,” Ty mumbled._

_“But that’s special operations. You don’t have a choice?”_

_“No. I don’t.” He studied the orders. “I report in forty-eight hours. Immediate deployment.”_

_Zane stood. His hands shook as he gripped the edge of the desk. Ty looked up, seeking Zane out. Zane could see it in Ty’s eyes. There was no choice. No way to wriggle out of it. No way for anyone to save him._

_“Oh God, Ty,” Zane whispered._

_Ty stared at him for a moment longer as the others broke into outraged babbling. Then Ty shook himself. He tossed the packet of orders onto the desk and stalked over to Zane._

_He grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him._

_The room spun to a halt. The babble ground to a stunned hush._

_Ty’s hands moved to the small of his back and he held him tight, bending him just enough for Zane to have to wrap his arms around him to keep him from falling. He kissed him again. In front of their co-workers. In front of King and Country and anyone who would watch. It was the first purely honest kiss they’d ever shared._

_And it was a kiss goodbye._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Zane felt Ty’s lips leave his and he opened his eyes to look into his hazel eyes breathless from the kiss. He raised his hand to Ty’s cheek.

Ty looked down into the dark brown eyes of the man he loved and he nuzzled into Zane’s hand.

“Guys…erm we have that…in the…” Clancy said.

“Yeah…” Alston said a little shocked at the scene before him.

The voices broke the spell between them. Ty stood but didn’t let go of Zane.

Zane kept his arms wrapped around Ty as he looked at their co-workers. “Nice way to come out Grady.”

Ty chuckled and leant his head to Zane’s. “Well it’s not like they can transfer me is it?”

Zane laughed and shook his head. “How long is the deployment?”

Ty placed his finger on Zane’s lips. “Let’s not talk about that yet.”

Zane nodded and kissed Ty’s finger.

“So come on then how long has this been going on?” Lassiter asked who hadn’t left with the others.

“Why?” Ty asked looking over.

“Just curious.” Alston said.

Ty winked at Zane. “That is between me and Lonestar here.”

Alston gasped as did the others from around the doorway. “Zane is Lonestar? The one who was gonna make you scream?”

Ty let go of Zane. “Yeah, and boy did I scream.”

Zane looked at the papers on the desk and to where Ty was and he grabbed and opened them and started to read.

“TMI Grady.” Clancy said. “But…you know…makes sense now.”

“What does?” Ty asked.

“The way you reacted when Zane lost his sight, the way you barrelled in there to get him out.” Clancy spoke softly.

“6 months.” Zane gasped as he read how long Ty was to be away.

“Fuck…Garrett.” Ty said going to walk over to Zane.

“GRADY!!!! OFFICE NOW!!!” Burns yelled.

“Put the papers down.” Ty said sternly to Zane.

“The whole team is being called.” Zane said still holding the papers but looking at Ty.

Ty took the papers. “I know, and we will watch each other’s back as always.” He leant in and kissed him chastely on the lips. “I gotta go see Dick.”

“I MEAN TODAY GRADY!” 

“He sounds pissed.” Zane said.

“I know and if I keep him waiting he will be even more pissed. I have 2 days before I have to go, we have 2 days baby.” Ty said.

Zane nodded and watched as Ty walked towards Burns and into McCoy’s office.

-

“This is all bullshit.” Burns said.

“Yeah well things were going too smoothly and the fact that Liam resurfaced to didn’t bode well for me. The whole team has been recalled.” Ty said as he sat down and looked at McCoy.

“There isn’t a thing I can do.” Burns said.

“I know sir; I just have to keep my ass and head down for 6 months deployment. Then I am officially released from the Corps.”

“Why didn’t I know you were still active?” McCoy asked sounding pissed off.

“Need to know Mac.” Ty said.

“I am your damn….”

“DAN!! Look, do you think Zane is safe?” Burns asked turning from McCoy to Grady.

Ty looked at him. “I haven’t been here for a month and he is still alive. I think it’s all over for him now.”

“Good, when do you leave?” Burns asked.

“2 days.”

“Right, Dan clear Zane’s work for 3 days.” Burns said. 

“Three?” Ty and McCoy said.

“Garrett just got Grady back after a month and he has 2 days with his boyfriend before he drops off the face of the planet for 6 months with minimal contact. I think Zane will need an extra day.” Burns said looking at Ty.

“You knew?” Ty said a little shocked.

“I’ve known since New York that there was something between you two. I thought it was just you both needing release. It wasn’t until after the Porter case I realised how you both felt for each other.” 

“You….Zane…What?” McCoy said.

“Catch up Dan, they are a couple.” Burns said loud and clear.

“But it’s not allowed for two agents to be together we just separated…”

Ty cut Mac off. “Hence why we didn’t goddamn say anything. I only did it now as…well…” Ty couldn’t say the words.

“Don’t you even think it Tyler, you bring your ass and your team’s asses back home safe and sound.” Burns said. “That is an order.”

“Yes sir. Sorry to be the pain in the ass that I am but can I go? Can we go? Times wasting and I don’t have long.”

“Go, call your parents they will need to know this too.” Burns said.

“Go tell Garrett to go. 3 days leave I will cover it somehow.” Dan said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter Two.**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Zane was pacing back and forth between his desk and Ty’s muttering to himself.

Clancy and Alston watched him. “Fuck he is gonna be like a bear with a sore head while Grady is gone.” Alston said.

“Wouldn’t you be? I didn’t know Ty was still in the Marines and well he has been gone for a while and now he has to go for what 6 months Garrett said. How would you feel?”

“I would be pissed off like he is.” Alston said moving to sit in his chair.

Ty walked out of McCoy’s office and turned to head back to his desk when he saw Zane. His heart was breaking inside as much as Zane’s was. He didn’t want to go and leave him not after the month apart and now they had 6 months apart unless he got injured as Kelly had been granted a leave of absence on medical grounds. So Nick was gonna be as much as an ass as he was.

Zane looked up when he heard the office door open and he saw Ty. He strode across and out the room and straight up to Ty and just wrapped his arms around him.

Ty nuzzled into Zane’s neck. “Grab your shit and lets go.” he said into Zane’s neck.

“What do you mean Ty?”

“Dick and Mac have cleared you for 3 days…get your shit and lets go back to the house where I can be buried inside you and you inside me for couple of days baby.”

Zane broke the hug and looked at Ty and slowly nodded as he turned and headed back into the office to grab his things.

Ty reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his FBI badge and opened it looking at it. He ran his thumb across the badge when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Keep that Tyler, I fully expect you back here in 6 months.” Burns said.

“What about…” Ty nodded to Zane.

“…a lot can happen in 6 months Ty. Go.” Burns said.

Ty pocketed his badge and headed over to Zane.

“So he gets called up and you get time off?” Alston said.

“Which one of you is blowing the big boss?” Lassiter said.

Ty shoved Lassiter off his chair. “Wanna say that again? The only big boss getting blowed is me, by him. Don’t let me hear you say that again.”

“Ty, leave it he was joking.” Zane said.

Lassiter jumped up. “Fuck man Grady did you leave your sense of humour in New Orleans?”

Ty opened his mouth to say something but didn’t. “Come on.” he said to Zane as he grabbed his orders from the desk.

“Ty.” Clancy said softly.

Ty looked at her if she said any shit he would leave the Baltimore office in such a mess. “What?”

“Come back…stay safe.” was all she said as she walked away into one of the back rooms.

“Come on baby.” Zane pulled at Ty’s arm.

Ty nodded as he went with Zane.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ty woke the next morning wrapped around a sleeping Zane. He smiled as he ached all over. Zane was fast asleep, dead to the world. They had stripped each other as soon as they stepped into Ty’s and Zane’s Row house. Zane had fucked Ty senseless against the front door. Then Ty had finally managed to lay Zane on the counter in the kitchen and screwed the ass off him.

They had eaten after ordering in and Ryan had dropped it off. After eating they shared a shower where things had gotten heated once again. They rolled into bed and took turns on each other till they had both fallen asleep exhausted.

Ty slowly extracted himself from Zane and the bed. He grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. With a look back to the bed where Zane hadn’t moved he smiled and pulled open his draw grabbing two of his Cuban cigars. He left one on his pillow and jotted down a note. ‘Join me when you wake Baby x Ty’ he placed it under the cigar and then grabbing his lighter he headed out onto the balcony grabbing his phone.

Ty sat down in his chair and put his feet up on the small railing as he lit his cigar savouring the taste and smell as he looked at his phone. The first text was from Nick.

  
_#Grady have u fucking heard. THEY can’t do this man. This has fucking Bell’s name all over it.#_

Sighing he moved to the next one from Digger.

  
_#shit man they got us#_

Ty snorted a bit at Diggers text and moved to the next one.

 _#They can’t take him away from me Grady. I just fucking got with him#_

It was from Kelly. He had no idea who the hell Kelly was going on about. Kelly was the only Sidewinder member being left behind.

 _#Kels WTH are you on about man you are being left behind#_

Ty sucked hard on his cigar as he text Nick back.

 _#O we knew there was every chance we could still get called up. There isn’t jack shit we can do about it#_

Ty tapped the ash from his cigar as he text Digger.

 _#I know Digger man. They got us good.#_

Then his phone vibrated and he looked down at the message from Kelly it had a photo with it. Ty ran his thumb over to open the message. “Fuck me…” he looked down at the photo of Kelly snuggled into Nick and they were both naked.

 _#I had no idea you and he were…Kels I am sorry bro. I will watch his back for you if you can do me a favour too.#_

The reply came back seconds later.

 _#What’s that Ty?#_

 _#Look after my man for me#_

 _#Yes Staff Sergeant. Enjoy your time together with Zane. Nick will see you at 0800 at the station#_

Ty tapped out a thanks and then tossed his phone to the other seat.

-

Zane shifted in the bed as he felt the cold on his back. Moving his head he turned and blinked an eye open as his hand fell on to Ty’s pillow and he felt the note. 

“Fuck man not again Grady.” Zane mumbled as he pulled the note to him and read it but smiled as he looked over to the door and then he fumbled for the cigar. It was one of Ty’s Cuban ones. Pushing up from the bed pulling on his briefs he headed for the stairs to take him up. Walking into what everyone had thought was his room he crossed over to the balcony door.

Ty heard the door open and he held his lighter up for Zane.

Zane took it. “Damn man come back to bed its freezing.”

“I don’t feel it.” Ty said staring ahead.

Zane reached down and touched Ty, he was like ice. Zane turned and headed back into the room, he grabbed the throw they kept on the bottom of the bed and walked back out to Ty. 

Ty had placed his cigar down ages ago and it had gone out but he had been lost in his thoughts.

Zane climbed onto Ty’s lap pulling the throw over them.

Ty felt Zane on him and the warmth of his body. “Baby I don’t know if I can do this.”

Zane placed the cigar and lighter on the table and wrapped himself around Ty. “You can Ty. I believe in you.”

Ty looked down he saw the Rose compass he was never without now and he saw the anchor Zane wore that he had given him and the words that were on the back. “I can do the Marines Zane. Leaving you again…I don’t know if I can. I got it all into focus in New Orleans. I know where my future lies. It’s with you. Zane fate brought you too me all those years ago when you were with Becky. Then again on the Tri-State case.”

Zane placed his hand over Ty’s heart. “I know Ty, I just got you back. I just got me all sorted in my head. Back on the straight and narrow and they are taking you from me again. I will never ever forget seeing you in that bowler hat on the stage all those years ago. How badly I wanted to have you. I had to wait all those years, lose Becky to get here but Ty…” Zane reached up and cupped Ty’s face. “…I wouldn’t change a damn thing.”

Ty smiled as he moved the rest of the way to kiss him. “Neither would I.”

Zane smiled against Ty’s lips. “Let’s go back to bed, we have all of today and tonight.”

Ty picked Zane up in his arms. “Come on then Lonestar. I am gonna rock your world.”

“Put me down Miaomix.” Zane wrapped his arms around Ty’s neck.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Standing in the bedroom as he looked in the mirror doing up the last of his jacket buttons. Ty never thought he would wear this uniform again. He shuddered to remember the last time he wore it. The memory of seeing Zane take off clutching the bomb as Ty ran off after him.

Ty smiled as he picked his hat up - Zane had got him a replacement white cover for it. With one last look around the bedroom Ty headed out the door knowing that Zane was waiting downstairs to take him to the train station where he was to meet up with what remained of team Sidewinder.

Zane was drinking a cup of coffee, he had Ty’s tea ready for him, Ty’s duffle bag was packed and sat on the sofa ready for the off. 

Ty walked down the stairs and into the kitchen and saw Zane.

Zane had gone all out to see his lover off. He wore the new charcoal suit he had bought, it fit him like a glove, tailored perfectly to his build but his breath hitched and his heart missed a beat as he saw Ty in his Marine uniform. “Don’t you have to wear the other uniform?”

“No, dress uniform until we find out where we are being deployed.” Ty said as he lay his hat on the counter and pushed the cup away and moved to Zane. “You’re sure you want to come and see us off?”

Zane nodded. “Yeah and I am gonna kiss the face off you on the platform too.”

“Zane…”

Zane silenced him with kiss. “I love you Ty Grady, I know I can’t kiss you like this as there will be marines all….”

Ty placed his finger on Zane’s lips. “I don’t care who sees. I love you and I don’t care who knows that anymore.”

Zane captured Ty’s lips harder this time pouring all he felt into the kiss as he pressed himself to Ty groaning into the kiss.

“Zane…I wish we….had time…”Ty said in-between kisses. “…baby…”

“Shhhh we have time Ty.” Zane whispered as there was a knock on the front door. “Ignore it…” Zane said moving to kiss at Ty’s jaw.

“Darling you know we can’t.” Ty said knowing it was the cab to take them to the station. Reluctantly Ty moved away breaking the kiss with a heavy heart and a semi.

Zane stood there panting but with a hard on as he watched Ty.

Ty opened the door. “Give us a couple of minutes.” 

The cabbie nodded taking the Marine’s bag to the car.

“Zane baby.” Ty said.

“I…” Zane opened his mouth and then he almost ran to Ty and kissed him. “…promise to come back ok?”

“I swear I am coming back to you Zane.”

“You better because if I have to come looking for you…”

“You would kick my ass. We need to talk more when I come back.” Ty said cupping Zane’s face.

“I know we do. Now…let’s get going. You can’t be late.”

Ty kissed Zane and took his hand as Zane grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and plonked Ty’s hat in his hand. “Move it Grady.”

“Yes sir.” Ty said yanking him out the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 **To Be Continued in Chapter Three**  



	3. Chapter 3

3.

Zane paid the cabby and then grabbed Ty’s duffle bag as he watched Ty getting his ticket from that god awful blue envelope, he had his hat tucked under his arm as he stood on the sidewalk.

“Damn man you have him well trained.” Came a Irish voice.

“Bite me O’Flaherty.” Zane joked as he spotted Nick and Kelly. Kelly looked how Zane felt.. 

Ty looked up to see Nick in his full dress uniform too. “Nick…Kels.” Ty said.

“Any sign of Owen and Digger?” Nick asked as Kelly stood close to Nick, a lot closer than he normally would.

Zane looked from Kelly to Nick then to Ty.

Ty gave a gentle nod. “No sign yet, if they don’t turn up…”

“Chill it Grady.” Digger boomed as he got out of a cab with Owen who gave them all a nod. 

Ty nodded back and sighed. Owen had been the only one who hadn’t text him. Things were still strained between them. “Let’s get inside we have 10 minutes to find the platform.”

Zane followed Ty inside as the rest of Sidewinder headed in too.

About 5 minutes later they had found the platform and the train was already there waiting. 

“Give me the bags I will load them up. Don’t take too long you guys.” Digger said grabbing Nick and Ty’s duffle bags. “See you round Zane.”

“Yeah see you around Digger.” Zane says.

Owen looked at Nick and then Ty and then back to Nick just as Kelly pulled him in for a very passionate kiss. 

“Oh man…” Owen said and looked at Digger as he got onto the train. “…don’t you go getting any fucking ideas. I ain’t queer like them.”

Ty chuckled a little. “I think Owen thinks you catch being gay.”

“Well you have 6 months to prove to him it’s not catching.” Zane said feeling the blood rushing to his ears and his heart racing.

“Yeah…” Ty looked at Zane, the hustle and bustle of the busy platform melting away as he reached out and cupped Zane’s face. Fighting back the tears. “…I love you Zane, don’t you ever forget that ok?”

“Never will.” Zane reached up and touches the Anchor. “Just come home to me, in one piece.”

“Promise…” Ty pulled Zane down and pressed his lips to his, parting them and letting Zane’s tongue slip into his mouth. Letting their tongues dance memorising the taste of the man he loved, the man he wanted to have his forever with. Breaking the kiss Ty nuzzles into Zane’s neck taking in his scent. “…don’t stay and watch us go…please.” 

Zane wrapped his arms around Ty as the kiss broke. He knew what Ty meant. It was hard enough being parted, Ty didn’t want to lose it in front of his team. “Go doll I will see you soon. Try and contact me if you can.” Zane broke the contact and looked up seeing Nick get on the train with a small wave.

“Look after Kels baby, he is gonna miss Nick just as much as I will miss you.” Ty said putting his hat on. He stood back and straightened up, saluting Zane and then winked, turned and stepped on to the train.

“I promise.” Zane said fighting back the lump in his throat as Ty saluted him. “Come on Kelly.”

Kelly walked towards Zane and then they both turned and headed off the platform. 

Ty looked out the window as they walked away, he saw their shoulders sag. He saw the slight shake to Zane’s shoulders. “Be right back.” He threw his hat to Nick as he turned getting off the train. “ZANE!!!!!”

Zane heard Ty’s yell and turned around with the few tears that had fallen running off his chin.

“I LOVE YOU!!!” Ty yelled and the platform went silent.

Zane laughed. “I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!” 

Ty waved and stepped back into the carriage.

“Has to show off don’t he.” Kelly said with a small chuckle.

“Wouldn’t be Ty if he didn’t.” Zane said wiping his face. “Come on I will buy you a pint.”

“I will buy you a coke.” Kelly said.

“Make it a Dr Pepper and you’re on.” Zane laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A few months had passed….**

After the brief visit from Nick who had had a cold and the small note from Ty, things had been quiet. All he knew was Ty was now Captain of Sidewinder, nothing else. He and Kelly kept in touch via texts and the odd call. Kelly missed Nick as much as Zane missed Ty but all Zane could think of was that at least Nick had managed to come see Kelly.

Zane was stuck behind the desk at the bureau and he didn’t mind. He did miss being out there but he didn’t want to do it without Ty. He was still trying to find out who the mole was, but with no luck. It seemed they had gotten what they wanted - Ty out the way.

~*~

Zane woke that Friday morning from a bad dream. He was tangled in the sheets and sweating. He hadn’t had a bad dream in a long time. Especially not about Becky. Zane rubbed his face and felt the tears. “Damn…” he threw the soaked sheets back and headed for the bathroom. He shut the shower on and threw off his boxers into the hamper and stepped into the shower.

The dream was leaving him now. All he remembered was Becky yelling at him but that soon slipped away as the warmth of the water washed over him.

After he showered, he shaved and dressed in his black jeans and the Garrett tee Ty had bought him in Chicago. He stripped the bed and threw the sheets in to be washed. He was on a week away from his day job as he called it, orders from Mac, so he made his coffee and had toast as he dropped down onto the sofa flicking the TV on and flicking through the channels. He shut it to mute leaving the news on.

He was almost done with his breakfast when his phone shrilled. He put the plate down and grabbed the phone without looking. “Garrett.” he barked into the phone.

“Zane.”

“Annie?” Zane said as he heard his sister’s voice.

“Zane…” Annie said again but her voice trembled.

“Annie what is it?” Zane sat forward. “Is it Sadie?”

“No it’s not Sadie, its mom.”

“Mom?” Zane asked. His mother hadn’t spoken to him since she threatened to disown him and cut him off for being with Ty.

“She…Zane you have to come home…now.” 

“Annie just tell me?”

“She is dying Zane, she doesn’t have long.”

“What?” Zane stood up heading up to his room to pack. “Annie what happened?”

“She was out at one of her charity things, the car…the driver crashed the car he was killed…Mom she is alive but just. Zane she asked for you.”

“I doubt that Annie I am the Gay son she doesn’t want.” Zane said, no matter what his mother had ever said to him she was still his Mom.

“Zane please.” Annie pleaded.

“I will be on the first available flight.” Zane said.

“Thank you Zane. Is Ty coming?”

“Ty isn’t here…long story Annie I will be there soon.” Zane said as he hung up and then text Kelly.

_#family emergency I have 2 go 2 Texas. If Nick gets in touch tell him to tell Ty thanks Z#_

Zane threw some things into his bag as he dialed Richard Burns Number.

“Burns.”

“Dick its Zane.”

“Garrett why you calling me?”

“My mother has had a bad accident. I don’t know how bad as I don’t know all the ins and outs but…”

“Zane you are on Va…”

“DON’T say the word.” Zane stopped him.

“…ok you are not in work so you are covered. So I ask again. Why you calling?”

“If you can get a message to Ty…”

“Garrett you know as well as I do I don’t know where the hell Grady is.”

“No but you have connections. I just want him to know where I am in case he ends up with a sudden leave of absence like Nick did and he comes home.”

Dick could hear the worry in Zane’s voice. “I will see what I can do. Let me know if you need any longer than a week.”

“I will Dick, thanks.” Zane said as the call ended. Grabbed a last few things he grabbed the bag and headed downstairs. 

Throwing the bag to the sofa Zane looked at the shelves with the photos Ty had. Zane had added a couple of his own to the shelf, he sighed he missed Ty even more at that precise moment in time.

He looked into the fridge, binned all the perishables and then dumped the bag in the trash. Zane quickly grabbed the washing, dumping into the dryer for when he got back. With one last look at the house he grabbed his bag, his gun, badge, wallet, phone and keys and shut the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter Four**


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Driving the rental up to the house Zane looked at it. It had been rebuilt in places after the shoot out and fire. Zane saw Annie stood on the porch waiting holding onto Sadie’s hand. Pulling into park Zane opened the door and stepped out.

“Uncle Z.” Sadie yelled out.

Annie let go of her little girl’s hand and watched as she ran over.

“Hey there you.” Zane picked her up. “Blimey Sadie you are getting big.”

“I eat all my veggies.” Sadie hugged him. “Where’s Uncle Ty?”

“Working but sends you a big huge hug.” Zane said walking up to his sister and set Sadie down and looked down at her bump. “When were you gonna tell me?”

“I have few months left yet, was actually gonna call you today just….oh Z.” Annie said as tears fell and she wrapped her arms around her brother.

“Hey…Annie it’s ok.” Zane said looking down at Sadie.

“Mama does that a lot.” Sadie then ran into the house. “Granddaddy….Uncle Z is here.”

“You need to calm down Annie.” Zane said moving her to sit on the porch seat. “Tell me exactly what happened.”

“Mom had gone to the annual charity ball she does just out of town.” Annie wiped her eyes. “She had her usual driver. All we know is that the car swerved to miss something and clipped and flipped. Mom…” Annie’s voice broke.

“It’s ok Annie, so do they know what Karl swerved to miss?”

“No, there were no witnesses, Karl is dead and mom doesn’t remember. She is in a bad way Z. She was in a coma but woke up.”

“How bad?” Zane asked.

“She is paralysed from neck down, bleeding from the brain.” Harrison said behind his son.

Zane turned and looked at his dad. “Oh god.”

“She is fighting to stay here. They said there isn’t anything they can do for her.”

“How long since it happened?”

“A week.” Harrison said.

“A week and I find out now?”

“I am sorry son to say I forgot I was organising everything here, Annie was helping, it was when Beverly woke that I realised I hadn’t told you. And since….”

“I know mom and I parted on bad terms Dad.”

“She spoke to Annie and then asked where you were. That’s when Annie called you.”

“How long did they say she had?”

“Days.” Harrison said.

“Dad I am so sorry.” Zane said.

“Wasn’t your fault son. Do you want to go see her now or wait?”

Zane looked at Annie. “I should go now just in case…”

“I know son, I think the same every time I leave her there.”

“Let me just have a bathroom break and I will be right with you.” Zane said.

~*~

Zane sat in the passenger seat next to his dad. They hadn’t said much on the drive up to the hospital. Last time Zane had been here was when Ty had been shot. 

“She doesn’t look like there is a mark on her.” Harrison said as he pulled into the car park.

“That is what makes it worse, you know there is something wrong but they look healthy.” Zane said as he got out the truck.

In no time they were outside his mother’s private room.

Harrison pushed the door open and stepped in. 

Zane followed him and saw his mother laid there; there were monitors around her beeping away. 

“Harrison is that you?”

“Yes Beverly and I have Zane with me.”

Beverly moved her eyes to zone in on Zane. “Leave us Harrison.”

Zane could feel the cold icy glare of his mom.

Harrison placed his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I won’t be far.”

“Ok dad.” Zane nodded.

“Come closer Zane.” Beverly said as she heard the door close.

“Do you need anything mom?” 

“No…I just need to talk with you.”

Zane pulled the chair to the bed and looked at his mom. She looked a bit pale but her hair and make-up was perfect as always. That pissed him off why couldn’t his mother just look ill for once. But he pushed that away. “What do you need to talk to me about?”

“Your father told me that he told you about what happens to the ranch.”

“Mom you want to talk about this now?”

“Zane, I don’t want you to sell the ranch on after your father….”

“This is what you’re scared of? Me selling the ranch?” Zane said puzzled. “Mom you sure you know what you are saying?”

“You are the last of the Garrett’s Zane and you made it quite clear you have no interest in the running of the ranch, I have put my family’s name into that place, building it up I don’t want it going to wrack and ruin.”

“Jesus mom, I have plans for the ranch after…well I would get someone in to keep it ticking over, It doesn’t need me there at the helm.”

“I mean what happens after you die? Where does it go?”

Zane couldn’t believe that his mother was laid there dying but more worried about the fucking ranch. “I don’t know maybe I leave it to….”

“To who? You don’t have any children Zane.”

“Not yet.” Zane said before he thought about what he had just said.

“How? You are shacked up with…with a man.”

“His name is Ty and I am not shacked up. I love him, more than I ever loved Becky.”

“How dare you say that about your wife.”

“It’s the truth. I loved Becky Mother, I always will, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel for Ty.”

“I blame you for all that has happened to this family since you came back home.”

Zane felt his mouth go dry. “Pardon?”

“After your Daddy was shot and you came back everything went to hell.”

“How the hell is that my fault?”

“You brought your shame and bad luck on us.”

“Me? What? The damn drugs den was already there before I came home?”

“I meant after Becky died, you were a drunk and a drug addict that is when things turned sour.”

“You’re blaming me for all the shit that’s happened on the ranch because I lost my wife?”

“You weren’t there for her. You should have been there for her. You and Becky should have been living in the guest house and you should have helped your Daddy run the ranch. But instead you go off and get drunk and high and then you turn gay.”

“I didn’t turn gay mom. I am Bisexual I like men and women. Well I used to I am gay now yes. I found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“But it’s wrong, you need a pretty little wife and a son or two.”

“All you want is a goddamn heir to the Carter-Garrett name. You don’t care if I am happy or not. You were the same when I joined the FBI.”

“I don’t know why you wanted to run away to that place. You can shoot guns here.”

“I didn’t bloody go to shoot a gun Mother. I went to get away from you.” Zane snapped. “I was turning into you, cold hearted. Even Becky couldn’t stop me. It took her death to shake me out of that and the love of a man who had to hide who he truly was too. He broke the road I was on. Smashed it up and built me a new one. I can never thank Ty enough.”

“You make me sick. You need to think of your family Zane, that ranch…”

“…is a hunk of land in the middle of a desert. I will make sure its look after but because my Father asked me too. You have never given a damn about me have you? You never showed me the love a mother should have.”

“I gave you everything you ever needed.”

“You gave me everything but the one thing I wanted. Your love.”

“I gave you what you needed to get by in the world.”

“You made me cold like you, how the hell Becky fell for me I will never know.”

“Zane you could have had any woman you wanted. You chose Becky.”

“I fancied the pants off her and I fell for her badly yes. But you couldn’t even be happy on our wedding day.”

“You didn’t have a church wedding.”

“We didn’t want one.”

Beverly just pffted at that.

“You can’t even give me and Ty your blessing.”

“No because it’s wrong a man loving a man like you two do.”

“No it’s not mom, get your head out of the damn dark ages. Gays are being accepted all over the world even here in the States. I could marry Ty for real in some states.”

“Over my dead body will you marry that man.”

“Well it’s a good job that it will be happening soon as I plan on proposing to him as soon as he gets back.” Zane barked regretting the words.

“You just can’t wait for me to die can you?”

“I don’t want you to die, you may be a cold hearted bitch but you’re still my mother.”

“No I am not, I may not be able to legally disown you your grandfather and father have put pay to that but I can do this….this is the reason I asked you here.”

Zane looked at his mother. She really didn’t love him. “Go on then please part with the big secret.”

“I don’t want you at my funeral. I don’t want you to visit me, you are dead to me Zane you hear that. DEAD to me.”

Zane stood up. “You bitch you utter fucking bitch. Fine…I hope you live on longer than they say. I won’t be at your damn funeral. Don’t worry I am gone from your life.” Zane turned on his heel and headed for the door with one look back to his mother to see if she regretted what she said. 

“I have put it in my will, that you may not attend.”

“Fuck you.” Zane pulled the door open and headed out of his mother’s room fuming with anger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Harrison watched as he saw his son storm from his wives room. “Zane….Zane.”

Zane was fuming and felt badly in need of a drink. He didn’t hear his dad calling he was livid that his mother thought that of him.

“Zane.” Harrison said finally catching up with his son. “What’s happened?”

“That…she…” Zane just held his arms up and let them fall in defeat. “…she never accepted me. She hated the fact Becky and I didn’t marry in a church, she is never gonna accept me and Ty. Oh and you want to know the real reason she wanted me here…this is the cream on the cake Dad. She can’t legally disown me thanks to you and Granddad, so she changed her will to ban me from her funeral…she doesn’t have a maternal fucking bone in her body…I am dead to her Dad she actually said that to me.”

Harrison was horrified at what he was hearing. “Zane I am so sorry I had no idea that is what she was going to say.”

“I am done here dad. That…I can’t do this anymore.” Zane choked back a sob.

“Zane where is Ty? Let me call him. You need him here.”

“I don’t know where he is Dad, he was recalled.”

“To the Marines? I thought he was discharged?”

“So did I, turns out he wasn’t. He has been gone for months. Has at least 2 months left all I had was this…” Zane pulled the note from his pocket he always kept it on him.

Harrison looked at the note. “What are the numbers?”

“A code; it says I love you.” Zane said.

“He is a keeper that one Zane. I am sorry about your mother. She had no right to say that to you. I will…”

“…no Dad let her have this last battle. I will head back to the ranch and fly back to Baltimore tomorrow.” Zane took the note back.

“Do you want me to drive you back?” 

“No its ok dad I will catch a ride into town and walk from there.”

“Ok son.” Harrison patted his son on the shoulder and went to see his wife.

~*~ 

Zane was walking through town he glanced up and saw the bar and sighed, the call for a drink was loud, he could even taste it in his mouth. He went to step towards the bar when his mobile shrilled. Shoving his hand into his pocket Zane pulled it out. “Garrett.” he sighed into the phone. 

“Damn you sound miserable.”

“Ty.” Zane gasped.

“Hey there Lonestar.”

“God I have missed you calling me that.”

“I miss you full stop baby.” Ty said a smile in his voice.

“Where are you?”

“Classified baby.”

“I knew you were gonna say that.” Zane said with a chuckle and turned away from the bar and headed toward the small park across the street instead.

“You know me too well, so you at work?”

“No.”

“Zane Garrett not at work on a Friday and sounding miserable. What happened? Has Chiapparelli’s closed down and you are actually having to cook?”

“Jack ass. No I am in Texas.”

“What the sam hell are you doing there?” Ty sounded surprised.

“My mother was in a car accident.”

“Fuck is she ok Zane?”

“No she doesn’t have long.”

“Shit man, I am so sorry.”

“Yeah, that’s not the half of it. Ty I need you here.”

Ty could hear Zane’s shoulders sag. “What else has happened?”

“She hates me, hates us. Hates everything I ever done. I got a call off Annie saying mom was asking for me.”

“So you dropped everything and headed there?”

“I was on time away from my job.”

Ty chuckled. “Go on baby.”

“So I get here a little while ago and go and see her. You know all the ins and outs about what happens to the ranch when Dad…”

“…yeah I do you told me.”

“So she was like she was worried about the Carter fucking name. Then she dropped the big news. Since she can’t publically disown me she said I am dead to her and not to go to her funeral. She even had her will fucking amended to state I can’t be there.”

“Jesus Christ baby.” Ty was shocked at was he was hearing. He looked out at Nick, Owen and Digger who were fixing up the tyre on their vehicle. “I wish I was there baby. You don’t need her baby. You have me.”

“Not right now I don’t. I need you. I almost went into a bar.” Zane said.

“Fuck…you don’t need to go down that path baby, that’s what she is hoping for.” Ty looked up as Nick waved at him. “Shit…I gotta go Zane.”

“Already?”

“Yeah I shouldn’t even be calling you. But….Well I felt I had to.”

“Good job you did. When will you be home?”

“I don’t know two maybe three months or until this damn mission is over.”

“Fuck so it could be longer?”

“Yeah. I am sorry darling.” Ty drawled.

“I love you Ty.”

“I love you too Zane, more than anything. I am trying hard to get home to you. I have tried hurting myself but I keep fucking tucking and rolling when I do.”

“I don’t want you hurt baby.”

“I know…I wish I could get a cold or something for a few days with you.”

“You don’t get ill though.” 

“I know curse me.” Ty laughed.

Zane found himself laughing with him.

Ty looked up and saw Nick tapping his wrist. “I really gotta go, stay out of bars and out of anyone else for that matter.”

“My ass is yours Tyler, no one else’s.”

“I know love you Zane. Miss you.”

“Love you Ty miss you too.”

“Bye.” Ty said.

“Bye…” Zane said as the call ended. He pocketed his phone and looked up at the bar and then to the road to the ranch. “…fuck it.” He got up and headed to the ranch.

~*~

Zane was back in his old room in the house laid on the bed. He had booked a flight back to Baltimore. He was just waiting for his dad to come back from the hospital. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on the door. Zane sat up. “Come in.”

Annie pushed the door open and looked at Zane with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

Zane held his arms open for his sister. He knew from the look in her eyes, he had seen it in the police officers eyes when she had told him Becky had died. “When?”

“Not long. Daddy said she had a…” Annie clung to her brother. “…she’s gone Zane.”

“I know….I know.” Zane gently rocked his sister. No matter what had been said today or before, Beverly was still the woman who had given birth to him. She had showered Annie with love while he had gone without. He let a couple of tears fall but that was it. He would be here for his sister and his dad.

“Daddy told me what she said. Maybe she didn’t mean it Zane.” Annie held onto Zane.

“No Annie, she did but that’s just between her and me.” Zane said as he looked up and saw Sadie stood there in the Tigger Pj’s that Ty had bought her. She was crying too. He moved Annie to his other side and patted his knee for Sadie to come to him.

Sadie ran and jumped into his lap. “Grandma’s gone to heaven.”

‘Hell more like’ he thought to himself. “Yeah she has.”

“I miss her.”

“I know you do. Do you and Mama wanna bunk in here with me?” Zane said.

“Can we?” Annie asked. Mark was out of town getting supplies.

“Sure you can.”

“Thank you Uncle Z.” Sadie said as she crawled onto the bed Annie lay down next to her. Zane sat on the bottom of the bed as he watched over his sister and his niece. 

A little over an hour later Annie and Sadie were fast asleep. Zane took the chance to sneak out the room. He headed downstairs he glanced over to where the painting he had done usually hung but it was bare. “What the..?”

“She had it taken down after you left with Ty.” 

Zane looked down to see his father with a glass in his hand. “Guess she didn’t want reminding that she had a son.”

“Guess not. Come…” Harrison turned and headed into his study.

Zane walked down the stairs and followed. “Was it peaceful?” he asked.

“It was quick.” Harrison said.

“Did she feel…”

“No the doctor said it was like blinking for her. Harder to watch than feel.”

“Sorry Dad, I know she was a pain to me but she was your wife.”

“She always will be. I didn’t and will never agree on how she last spoke to you Zane. That is unforgivable and I told her that.”

“Dad, please say your last words with her weren’t ones in anger?” 

“No, my last words to her were that she could let go. That she didn’t have to fight. As you said she was a pain but she was always a strong woman, that wasn’t my Beverly laid there.”

Zane sat down. “I have a flight booked for in the morning but I will change it till the day before the funeral.”

“Thank you son.”

“Annie took it hard as did Sadie they are asleep in my room.”

“Annie always was the apple of her mother’s eye.”

“Don’t I know it.” Zane sighed. “I heard from Ty today.”

“That’s good. He keeps your mind focused.”

“He does that, I can think better when he is with me.”

“He will be back before you know it.”

“Yeah, what time is it?”

“Just after 2 am.”

“I think I will turn in.”

“Night son.”

“Night Dad.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

6.

**A few days later…**

It was the morning of the day before his mother’s funeral. Zane had a few hours before he had to fly back to Baltimore. He had gone to the cat sanctuary to see how Ty’s tigers were doing, and helped around the ranch. He kept away from any of the details for the funeral. 

There had been a letter delivered the day before outlining the changes Beverly had made to her will. Zane wasn’t allowed to any part of it, no flowers or cards from him, no reading, nothing. He was to be off the land for the day and never allowed to visit her grave. He had signed to agree to all those terms. 

Zane was stood smoking on the porch outside his dads study.

“What time do you leave?”

“Couple of hours.” Zane said turning to his sister.

“I am sorry.” Annie said her voice trembling.

“Annie, it’s not your fault, the way Mom was with me. Really. At least she could show love to one of us.”

“She was a damn fool, why couldn’t she see how happy Ty made you. I mean, the last time when he was in hospital...”

“I know and I will always be grateful for her doing that but you don’t need to stress over how Mom was with me, you have your precious cargo in there.” He touched her bump.

“I know…” Annie put her hand on top of his as the baby kicked. “…so you have no idea when Ty will be back?”

“Not a clue, could be 2 months, could be 3 or more.” Zane sighed.

“Well at least you know when this mission is up he will be home for good.” Annie said.

“That is what I am holding onto Annie. I just want him home safe and sound.” Zane said lowering his head and stubbing out the cigarette.

Annie touched Zane’s arm. “He will be back safe and sound. You two have been through enough.”

“That’s what I keep thinking too. Time fate cut us some slack.”

“Yeah fate’s a bitch.” Annie giggled.

Zane headed into the house with his sister and their father was stood in his study. “Dad.”

“Hello you two, you all packed Zane?”

“Yes sir.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“No I have the hire car. I was gonna head off and drive into town pick up some things.”

“OK son, don’t stay away as long this time.” Harrison went and hugged his son.

“I won’t, and you be strong tomorrow.” Zane said.

“I will.”

Zane turned and hugged Annie. “You too…love you Annie. Look after you, Sadie and the baby.”

“Don’t be a stranger ok?” Annie hugged her brother.

~*~

Zane shoved the key into the lock of the Row house, it was dark and drizzling. He dropped his bag down in the place Ty always dropped his. He tossed his keys into the small bowl. “Honey I’m home.” he called out like he always did.

Silence met him.

“Damn…” he said as his heart sank again Ty was still god knows where. He headed into the kitchen carrying the bag of groceries he had bought. He opened the fridge to see that there was already milk and stuff in there. “…what the…?” Zane then heard the back door open and smelt the old spice. He stepped out into the hall and stood frozen to the spot as he saw Ty in his Khaki uniform.

“Zane.” Ty said not believing that he was there. “Baby.”

“Ty.” Zane said as he found his feet were moving towards Ty the next second he had Ty in his arms and his lips firmly planted on Ty’s kissing him hard pulling him to him.

“Zane…baby…missed you…” Ty said between kisses.

“Missed you too…when did…” Zane then heard a loud ringing and Ty started to fade away. “Ty no…don’t you leave me.”

“I’m sorry baby…” 

Zane sat up with Ty’s name tearing from his lips. He looked around as he panted and the sweat rolled down his back. Zane looked to Ty’s side of the bed but it was empty. He looked at the clock it was a little after 3 am. “Shit.” He flopped back onto the bed rubbing his eyes with his palms. 

Kicking the sheets from his body he sighed. He had been home a week now, he had thrown himself back into work to take his mind off missing Ty and the death of his mother. Getting up from the bed he was halfway to the bathroom when his phone shrilled he let it and headed into the bathroom to pee. He was stood there when his phone stopped but started right up again. Zane finished off, washing his hands as his phone cut off again. He hit the light off just as his phone shrilled into life again. His heart stopped for a moment who would want his attention this bad this early. Walking to the bed he grabbed his phone as Unknown Caller flashed up. He swiped across to answer. “Garrett.”

There was silence at the other end.

“Hello.”

“TALK!!!” came a voice Zane didn’t know.

More silence.

“I will shoot you now….you wanted to make the call so speak.”

Zane felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach. “Who is this?”

More silence and Zane heard the thump and a muffled grunt of pain.

“Why you want to call and not speak?” the voice said.

Yet more silence.

“Whoever the fuck this is its 3 am and I have had a really shitty few months so if this is Perrimore or Lassiter having a fucking prank, end the call now otherwise fucking talk.”

“You think you’re having a shitty few months try being where I am.” Ty’s voice boomed in his ear.

“Where are you?” Zane said as he realised it was actually Ty.

“I have no fucking idea I was granted one call…”

“What’s happened?”

“O fucked up…”

“I did fucking not fuck up I needed to take a damn leak.”

“Yeah pissing on their god wasn’t a good plan now was it?”

“Quiet you wanted to say something before sentence is passed.”

“Ty what the hell does he mean?” Zane said his voice filled with panic. Was he about to hear his lover killed over a goddamn phone?

“They charged us all for assault after they arrested Nick for pissing on a monument. Who knew that meant a custodial sentence, which means we will be shipped back to the States to serve our sentence.”

Zane’s heart stopped. “What?”

“Yeah apparently you mess with the monument and fight here they give you a sentence to serve in your own country. Who knew?” Ty said hiding the glee in his voice.

“Shit how long have they given you?”

“How long is it again Digger?”

“2 months.” 

Zane smiled wide they had found a way to get home quicker. “You bunch of assholes doing that. You deserve the two months.”

“That is exactly what Dick said after Digger called him. So I chose you to be my call.”

“Glad you did. Can I ask when will they be heading to the States?”

“Next flight out of here. Straight to military holding.”

“Right. Well you will have the right to another phone call when you get there.”

“Yeah I will my rights and all.” Ty said.

“That it, time up you have to hang up now.”

“I gotta go now Zane. Sorry for messing this up. See you soon.” Ty said with a chuckle as the line went dead.

Zane fell back on the bed laughing. Of all the things to have happen to Ty this never entered his mind. But Ty was coming home and would be in the States soon and for 2 months then he would be discharged from the Marines. Closing his eyes Zane fell asleep holding onto Ty’s pillow.

~*~

Zane walked into the bureau office that morning and he almost ran into Dick Burns. “Director Burns.”

“Don’t Director me. Office now.” Zane looked at him puzzled as he walked into his small office.

“Don’t worry no bugs in here. Did Grady call you?”

“Yeah this morning.”

“I can’t believe those 4 have gotten themselves a criminal record just to get out of 2 months of duty.”

“At least 2 months.” Zane said.

“I don’t care I am trying my hardest to keep them out of jail and to get them discharged from the corps properly this time.”

“Do you think you can pull it off?”

“Yes I do but it will be the last set of favours I have to pull in.”

Zane nodded. “What would happen if they went to jail?”

“Military jail is different, they would probably put them right back out after their term. I will get them discharged.”

“Thank you Dick.” Zane said.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Dick said as he headed out.

Zane sat in his seat as he felt his phone buzz he pulled it out.

_#did you hear what those asses have gone and done?#_

Zane laughed as he saw it was from Kelly.

_#yeah Ty called me. Anything to get them home quicker#_

Zane put his phone on his desk as he pulled out the files already on his desk, this wouldn’t be his job for much longer soon he would be back in the thick of it with Ty on the streets.

~*~

Dick had called to say the boys where on a plane heading back to the States as they spoke. He had pulled it for Ty and the others to be discharged as soon as they were handed over to the US Marine Corps.

Zane left work with a smile on his face. Shoving the key into the lock of their home he held onto the case of Hard Lemonade he had gotten for Ty. He placed it down as he kicked the door shut and dropped his keys into the bowl, hanging his jacket up and pulling his holster off. He hung it with his jacket. 

He walked into the kitchen to put the bottles in the fridge. He did so but as he closed the door he heard the cock of a gun and turned around, staring into the eyes of a tall man. Zane gulped and raised his hands.

“Hello again Xander.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To be Continued in Chapter 7.**


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Ty was sitting bouncing his knees as they all sat shackled waiting for the bunch of assholes to hand them over to the US Marines.

“Damn it man Grady quit bouncing and twitching.” Nick said shoving him.

“Piss off Irish.” Ty snapped back. He hadn’t slept in almost 3 days, he was dirty and wanted a long hot shower. But most of all he wanted to have Zane in his arms. Just over 4 months without even touching his lover and he was aching. He had 2 more months to wait before he could have that though.

“It won’t be long Ty and you will be back in his arms.”

“Two months Nick. Two more months before I get any time with him. You had your damn time with the doc.” Ty glared at him.

“Fuck man you need to sleep you’re getting cranky.” Owen said.

“Captain Grady.” One of the men barked.

“Yeah?”

“Pleasure to meet you again.”

Ty looked at the dude in the Marine uniform. “Ahhh it’s you again, this is the dick who gave me the orders.”

The Marine looked a little hurt at being called a dick.

“Ignore the Captain he is cranky, hasn’t been laid in months, and need’s his beauty sleep.”

“Shut it O.” Ty snapped. “So come on then get our asses to jail.”

“You won’t be going to jail. I have these for you all.” The Marine held up 4 blue envelopes.

“What? We were charged and have a sentence to serve.” Ty said looking puzzled.

A man came and started to unshackle them all.

“I do not know the contents of the envelopes, just as last time I am to deliver these to you all.” The Marine handed them out and turned, leaving them.

Ty just held his in his hand.

Nick tore his open and scanned down the page. “Whoooo hooooo fuck yeah man.”

Ty looked at him. “What?”

“Open it and see.” Nick grinned.

Ty hadn’t seen that grin for a while, he tore open his letter and read down the mumbo jumbo till his eyes landed on the words. ‘Official Discharge’ “What the…we…” he looked up at his team.

Digger was laughing as he read his. “How the hell did you wangle this one?”

Owen was just sat staring at the letter.

“Wasn’t me.” Ty said. “I was fully expecting to be carted to jail. I have no damn idea why we are discharged and guys this time….it’s for real no chance of a call up.”

“Let’s get the hell outta here, call Kelly and Zane and have a damn good bender.” Digger said.

“Digger, those two are gonna want to take off and find their guys, maybe me and you can go get trashed.” Owen said.

“That ok with you Cap?” 

“Digger I’m not your Captain any more, just back to plain old Ty now.”

Digger stood up. “You will always be our Captain. You saved our asses and always had our backs.” Digger saluted.

Ty stood straight and saluted back. “Dismissed Marine.” he said.

Owen and Nick stood up to. “Captain….been an honour.” they both said saluting.

Ty turned to them and saluted back. “Dismissed Marines, it’s been my honour too.” 

They all then dropped their hands and headed for the doors with their bags and their release papers.

Ty found Dick Burns waiting for him. “Dick…no Garrett?” He asked sounding a bit down.

“No you can surprise him when you get home. This took some pulling Tyler. You have 3 weeks leave. Use it to chill then I want your ass back at work.”

“You?” Ty looked shocked at the thought Dick had gotten them all discharged early.

“NICK!!!” 

Nick dropped his bag as he saw Kelly and he walked straight to him as Kelly jumped into his arms and wrapped his arms and legs around Nick kissing him all over.

Dick chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Those two?”

Ty shrugged. “Was just as much as a surprise to me.”

“Come on there’s a car waiting for you.” Dick said.

Ty looked back at team Sidewinder. 

“Call you later.” Nick waved as he took Kelly’s hand.

Owen and Digger said the same. 

Ty headed off with Dick.

~*~

It seemed ages before they pulled into his road. “Feels strange coming back here.”

“It always does feel strange coming back home, but you have someone waiting for you now Tyler. Not like last time.”

“I know Dick; it kept me going, knowing I had Zane waiting for…” Ty looked out the window as they parked. The front door of his house was wide open. “…something isn’t right.” Ty looked at Dick.

Dick glanced at Ty he had gone into full Marine mode. “Maybe Garrett is bringing the trash out.”

Ty looked at Dick. “Give me your gun.”

“Tyler.” 

“Dick give me your goddamn gun and call for back up now.” Ty growled.

Dick pulled his piece and handed it to Ty who was out the car in seconds.

Slowly approaching the house Ty fought back the panic inside him. Reaching the door he looked down at it, he could see scuff marks. Pushing the door a little he stepped into the house with the gun raised.

Dick grabbed his phone and called for backup.

Ty slowly walked further into the house reaching the kitchen door he saw the smashed bottles on the tiled floor, the refrigerator door wide open. “Shit…” he stepped into the kitchen checking all around he looked down and saw a small streak of red mixed in with the liquid on the floor. 

Moving out Ty headed into the lounge no signs of a scuffle in there, looking down he saw the white piece of paper on the table and he walked over and looked down at it.

**_Don’t come looking for Xander or should I call him Zane._**

“Fuck…” Ty turned and headed for the door. “…Dick.”

Burns got out the car. “What is it is Garrett ok?”

“No. We missed someone. He wasn’t safe. They got him.” Ty said pointing to the house.

“They?”

“The Cartels.” 

Dick walked into the house after Ty and looked at the note. “Shit! He has been fine for months. I had a tail on him for 3 months and nothing so I pulled it.”

“Maybe they were tailing your tail.” Ty said. “I need to go up and pack some stuff, I won’t be able to stay here as it’s a damn crime scene. I’m going to find him Dick. I don’t care what that damn note says. I need to save his ass again.”

“Go pack, my place.” Burns said as he heard cars pulling up.

Ty jogged upstairs. The bed was unmade Ty looked at his he could smell Zane. He turned away pulling off his uniform and grabbing his faded jeans that both he and Zane loved. Then he grabbed one of Zane’s plain white tees. After shoving on his converse he threw some stuff into another duffle bag as he heard the voices downstairs.

Dick looked up as he saw Ty coming down. “Let’s go the guys will be here for a while.”

Ty nodded as he walked to the drawer, pulled out his piece and his badge. “You know that leave you just put me on.”

Burns looked at Ty. “Yeah.”

“Shove it up your ass. I will take you up on it when I get Zane back, and make no mistakes. I will get him back and I will make sure anyone who helped take him will be dead.” Ty said slipping a magazine into his gun.

“You need to sleep and shower and eat then you can go find him Ty.”

Ty nodded as with one last look he said. “There were at least 2 of them.” 

The forensics guy nodded.

“Come on Ty.” Burns said.

~*~

Zane woke and the first thing he felt was a dull throb in the back of his head. Next he felt the cuffs on his wrists and that he was sat in a chair. He moved his head and wished he hadn’t as he groaned with the pain.

“He’s awake.” 

The next thing Zane felt was water hit him. “Shit.” He gasped; it was cold.

“You with us Garrett?”

Zane looked up. He didn’t know who the hell it was who had been in his house, he hadn’t recognised him. “Not really. I was on a beach if you would care to knock me out again I could go back.”

“Always the funny guy.” 

Zane saw the punch coming before he felt it. “That all you got?” He spat out the blood.

“I know you can take the pain Zane, but I also know your vices.” The guy from the house stood in front of him with a syringe.

“Who the hell are you?” Zane said panic rising in him.

“You killed my brother.” The other guy spoke.

“You got my father killed.” The guy with the syringe said.

“Guys I have killed a few people so you’re gonna have to be more precise.” Zane said his eyes not leaving the syringe.

“My name is Matthew Henninger.”

Zane stared at the guy. “Henninger?”

“Yes, you killed my brother.”

“Yeah after he killed dozens of people, tried to murder my partner and me. So yeah I killed him.”

“I don’t care what crimes my brother committed. He deserved to stand trial and you took that away from him.”

Zane just shook his head and then his eyes moved to the guy with the syringe who was closer to him now.

“My name is Samuel De la Vega.”

Zane felt his mouth go dry. “I didn’t kill your father.”

“Not by your own hands you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know he had a son called Samuel.”

“Not many people did, I am the son of his mistress. I run the Cartel now and after building the business back up, our next port of call was you. I happened to meet Matthew here on my journey to finding you. That is when I learnt who you truly were. Not Xander but Special Agent Zane Garrett. Finding that your bodyguard wasn’t around anymore made it easier.”

Zane tried to move as he felt the tip of the needle at his neck. “Don’t…I don’t do that stuff anymore. That dose will kill me.”

“I am not giving you the full dose, I don’t want you dead yet. We have one more piece of the puzzle that needs to be here and we need you alive for that. When death comes you will be begging for it.” Samuel pushed the needle into Zane’s neck and depressed a small amount. “It is the good stuff too, not the shit you used to snort.”

Zane gripped at the back of the chair, his heart racing as he felt the high start to hit him. He knew now that they were waiting for Ty to come and find him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 8**


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Ty threw the file across the boardroom and it smacked off the wall, papers flying everywhere.

Perrimore looked at him and then to Clancy who just shrugged.

“It’s been a fucking week and we have nothing. No ransom nothing. No damn clue to where he could be, or who could have him. The informants we had in Miami have all clammed up. We need to find him.” Ty ranted as he kicked his chair away.

“Ty, we are all worried about Zane but getting pissed off ain’t gonna help.” Alston said.

“Fuck you…” Ty growled when there was a knock on the door. “WHAT?!” 

The door opened and it was Dan McCoy. “We just received this.” He waved a DVD at Ty. 

“Who is it from?” Ty asked.

“It’s from whoever has Zane.” McCoy said.

“How can you be sure?” Ty asked.

McCoy held up the evidence bag with the Anchor necklace in.

“Give me that…” Ty went to snatch it.

“Grady it’s evidence.”

“It’s not its Zane’s and I intend to give it back to him.”

“Only after forensics have looked at it for any information.” Mac held the DVD out. “Watch it and see what you make of it.”

Ty grabbed the DVD and then he waltzed out the room and down the hall to what had been Zane’s office slamming and locking the door.

Sitting down in Zane’s chair Ty pulled open the DVD tray on the laptop and slid in the disc as the screen came on and he waited.

The image was fuzzy at first then it came into focus and Ty gasped in horror as Zane appeared on the screen.

Zane was on a filthy bed and had cuts and bruises all over him. His clothes were torn and just as filthy as the bed. Ty wondered for a second if Zane was alive, then he heard the unmistakable groan. Somebody came into view wearing a mask, one of those stupid V for Vendetta ones. “This man is a murderer.” Ty watched as he held a syringe up and moved towards Zane.

“No…please…no more…no.” Zane tried to move away on the bed and Ty saw the cuffs. He saw the marks on his lovers wrists and arms. “The bastards…baby I will come find you.” Ty touched the screen as he watched whatever drugs were in that syringe go into the man he loved.

“We have his phone, we want Special Agent Grady to call it and only Grady anyone else and we start to remove parts and send them to him. You have 24 hours.” 

The camera moved to Zane who was out of it flying high. Ty jumped up ripping the disc from the computer and headed to Mac. “Watch that. I am going to get him. I need my own team to do this.”

“Dick said do what you need to do. I have seen the disc. Bring him back alive.”

“The perps?” Ty asked.

“I said bring Garrett back alive.” Mac turned away.

Ty walked out of the office, went back to his desk taking his gun and badge, looked at his team and with a nod left.

~*~

Nick stretched out in the bed on his boat and felt the warmth across his chest. Opening his eyes he looked down at Kelly sprawled naked across his chest snoring softly. It was the best sight in the world. He had fallen madly in love with Kelly and reached down to touch his hair when he heard movement above. 

“Doc…move.” Nick hissed his hand going for the gun he always kept under the pillow.

Kelly’s eyes shot open and he rolled and landed on the floor but got straight to his feet.

“Nick.” A muffled voice came floating down.

Kelly looked at Nick. “That’s Grady’s voice.”

“Put something on Kels.” Nick said getting up and grabbing his boxers as he opened the cabin door. “Ty?” He called out.

Ty came down the stairs and saw Nick. “I need your help one last time, is Kelly here?”

Kelly poked his head out the door as he did his pants up. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“Someone’s taken Zane and I need you to help me get him back.” Ty said.

-

A few minutes later and they were sat in the small booth. “So they want you to call him?”

“Yeah and they are pumping him full of god knows what shit.” Ty said. “I am going to make the call I want you to use your shit to record the conversation. We are doing this under the radar.”

“Tyler, you have my help to get him back. What about Digger and Owen?” Nick asked, plugging Ty’s phone into the laptop.

“Owen ain’t a big fan of Zane, Digger I have no idea where he is since his ban was lifted. I am relying on you two to help me.” Ty looked at Nick and Kelly.

“You have us.” Kelly said.

Ty took his mobile out and went to his contacts tapped Zane’s smiling face and put the phone to his ear.

Nick hit the buttons on the laptop next to him and nodded to Ty.

~*~

Samuel heard Zane’s phone shrill to life.

Zane’s head snapped around as he pulled on the restraints.

“Matthew.” Samuel nodded to the phone.

Matthew picked the phone up. “Agent Grady.”

“Who the fuck is this?”

“Ah straight to the point as always. It is of no consequence who this is. I hear you are good at following orders.”

“You heard wrong. Let me talk to Zane.”

Matthew looked at Samuel and then to Zane.

Samuel nodded.

Matthew walked over and placed the phone to Zane’s ear.

Zane took a deep breath, the high had left him and he hurt all over. “Hey Doll.”

Ty felt his heart stop as he heard Zane’s voice. “Baby, I am coming to get you.”

“Don’t. Promise me don’t.” Zane looked at Matthew.

“I can’t leave you to die.” Ty said keeping his emotions in check.

“This is the one time you have to Ty.” Zane said. “It’s a goddamn trap baby it’s Hen…” 

Matthew pulled the phone away and smacked Zane. “You were told not to.”

“ZANE!!! ZANE!!” Ty yelled.

“Seems your boyfriend doesn’t play well, he is right you should let him die. But you can’t, can you? You have to save him just like he saved you from being buried alive.”

Ty furrowed his brow. “I tell you this you asshole. Let him go now and you can both walk away from this with your lives. You touch him again or pump any more of that shit into him and I will make you pay. Your death will be very, very slow.” Ty heard laughter on the other end. “You find something funny?”

“Yes you. You went and got help aren’t you so sweet. You love him that much you put your other friends in danger.”

“You got it wrong asshole you’re the one in danger. I will come for him and I will kill you both. That is a promise not a threat. You took the one thing you should never have touched.”

“Have fun trying to find us.” Matthew shut the phone off. “Was that long enough for them to get a local trace?” he said to Samuel.

“If he is where we think he is then yes, they should be here by nightfall. So we need to move to the next location.” Samuel said.

Zane groaned. “You guys as so fucked you know that. You pissed off a Marine, not just any Marine.”

“A special forces Marine I know Garrett I did my homework. But we also have an advantage.”

“What would that be?” Zane asked..

“Why Zane, that would be me.” Came a voice from across the way. 

“Is our transportation ready?” Samuel asked.

“Yes Senor De la Vega…” 

Zane couldn’t believe his eyes at who had just walked into the room.

“…ready and waiting.”

“Bell!” Zane spat. “You bastard.”

“That and many other things Zane.” Liam said. 

“Give him another shot so we can move him. Make it quick I want to be there before nightfall.” Samuel ordered.

Matthew got a brand new needle and fixed it to the syringe.

“I promise to come quietly if you ease up on the heroin.” Zane begged.

“Zane…as if that is going to happen.” Matthew pressed the needle into Zane’s arm. He had a few small marks from where they had been injecting him. They knew that once they had Zane to the next location they would ease the injections down and let the cravings start.

“Give him a few minutes then move him.” Samuel said.

~*~

“Please tell me you found them?” Ty said as he shoved his phone into his pocket. 

“I found them, they are still in DC. Let’s get into the car and go get him.” Nick said shutting the laptop grabbing his badge, gun and wallet.

“You need clothes Nick.” Ty said.

Nick looked down. “Kelly grab the two bags and follow me. I have clothes in the car.”

Ty was up and heading off the boat. ‘I am coming baby.’ he said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Ty kicked the chair across the room. “They’re one goddamn step ahead of us.”

“Ty calm down. We will find him.” Nick pleaded. He had seen Ty pissed off, angry but this fury inside his best friend was something new.

“Calm down? What if the boot was on the other foot and it was Kelly they took?” Ty snapped.

“But it wasn’t Kelly.” 

“Ok enough the pair of you let’s look around to see if they left any clues.” Kelly said, moving to look around.

Ty’s eyes moved to the bed he had seen Zane cuffed to in the DVD. Moving closer he picked the pillow up, he could smell Zane and his heart ached. “We have to find him they are pumping him full of shit. He has been clean for so long this could….”

“Ty if they wanted him dead they would have killed him. They need him alive for a reason.” Nick said.

“You ever think you could be walking into a trap.”

Ty shrugged. “Wait…something the guy said…he mentioned about Zane saving me when I was walled in.”

“Yeah so?” Kelly said.

“Only FBI agents and NYPD know those details, it was in the reports.”

“So this is a Fed or a cop?” Nick said.

“Could be. But I have no idea who.” Ty said as he sat in the chair next to the filthy bed. “We need a damn break.”

“You could call them again.” Kelly said.

Ty looked up. “What good will it do.”

“They will know we knew where they were.” Nick said moving closer to Ty.

“You set your laptop up and get their location.” 

Nick nodded as he pulled his laptop out and set it up and he nodded to Ty.

~*~

Zane heard his phone shrill as he lay on the bed and he tried to move to answer it when he remembered where he was and that he couldn’t move his arms. He hurt from the inside out.

“Well looks like your lover wants to chat some more.” Matthew said.

“Let Bell answer it. That will throw him.” Samuel said smiling as he tossed the phone over.

Liam swiped the front and placed the phone to his ear.

“I want to talk to Zane.” Ty spat.

“Now, now Tyler is that anyway to speak to someone.”

Ty froze as heard the voice on the other end. “What the fuck are you doing there? You cut and run, I thought this was over?”

“Tyler. My dear, dear Tyler. Don’t you know that as long as one of us is alive it is never over.”

“I promise you this time Liam I won’t miss. I will put a damn bullet in the middle of your head.”

Nick snapped his head up as he heard a name he never expected Ty to utter again.

“Promise promises Tyler, Zane can’t talk right now. You see the worst thing about a high is the come down, then comes the withdrawal. So dear Zane here has a bit of a path to walk. Who knows if he will come out alive.”

“Oh he will, you have no idea the will of that man.” Ty said.

“Hmmmm yes but let’s say we were to have some of his family. What then?”

“Bullshit.” Ty said as he looked at Nick who did a circle motion to say keep going.

“What if we took dear Annie, or Sadie what then. Would his soul break if we hurt them in front of him. Give him the choice to keep taking the hits of heroin or watch me play with his sister?”

“You evil bastard. I hope to god he gets free and breaks your scrawny neck.”

“Please! When we are done he won’t be able to lift his head. Bye bye Beaumont.”

Ty looked at the phone. “Please say you got something.”

Nick shook his head. “It was scrambled.” 

“Shit…” Ty moved and tipped the bed up. “…I need to get his family safe.”

“Ty you said Liam?” Nick spoke gently.

“Yeah, the bad penny shows up again and I promise I will kill him properly this time.” Ty pulled his phone out to call Annie.

~*~

Annie was sitting watching Sadie play with the little puppy Mark had gotten her when her mobile went off. “Hello?”

“Annie, its Ty.”

“Ty, hi.” Annie was a little surprised to have a phone call of her brother’s boyfriend. She laid her hand on her bump.

“Listen, there is a black SUV on its way to you. You, Sadie, Mark and Harrison need to pack a bag each and go.”

“Why? Ty what’s happened?”

“Someone has Zane and they have implied they may come for his family. I am on the path to find him and I swear to you that I will find him but I need you guys safe and sound so I can concentrate on the task in hand.”

“Ok I will tell Daddy, Mark too. Please Ty please bring him home.”

“I will. Don’t try and contact me or Zane, leave all your phones at home. I will be in touch when I have him.”

“Ok Ty, I know you will. Good luck.” Annie said as the call ended. “Sadie baby girl come on we are going on a little adventure with Daddy and Gramps.”

“Can Patch come?”

“Yes.” Annie said.

~*~

Zane pulled at the cuffs. He could feel the craving for another hit. “I need water…”

“Really is that all Zane?” Matthew said.

Zane looked at him and shook his head.

“You need a hit don’t you?”

“Yes.” Zane said lowering his head.

“Tough, you can have water but no drugs.”

“You bastard I will rip your head off.”

“I have no doubt you would if you had the energy. You will get a hit soon as soon as we have Grady on his knees in front of you and you watch as I put a bullet in his brain. Then you will beg for the hit. Beg to join him.”

“Not before I put a bullet in your head.” Zane growled.

Matthew laughed and walked away.

“He means it you know.” Liam said as he cleaned his gun.

“I know he does, he shot my brother dead.” Matthew said.

“Enough he won’t get the chance to, as soon as he sees Grady die his heart will break and he will beg for the needle in him to join him. Then we will be rid of them both.”

“Don’t forget his team.” Liam said. “They are a tough lot. You will need to take them down too.”

“That’s your job, you said you were a sniper. You take them out as they get here.” Samuel said.

“You think I can take down 4 Marines?” Liam said.

“Two the others are not with him. Only O’Flaherty and Abbot.” Samuel said.

“So you can surely take out 2 people or do we need to find another hired gun?” Matthew glared at Liam.

“I will take them out but that is me done if Johns and Digger come looking that’s your problem.” Liam stood up. 

“We will deal with them if and when we need to.” Samuel said.

“CAN I GET A GODDAMN DRINK?!?!” Zane bellowed out.

“Give him a fucking drink.” Samuel barked.

Matthew grabbed the water and went to Zane placing the straw to his lips. “This is only gonna get harder as time goes by. He has no idea where we are.”

Zane took a big drink and looked at Matthew. “He will work it out.” 

“Oh I don’t doubt he will, how long till he does. Will you beg to die before then?”

“I won’t beg for my life, you think I am scared of dying I am not. So please play your little game but I will be the one standing over your body laughing as you die.”

Matthew threw the water on him. “Fuck you man.”

Zane laughed as he watched Matthew walk away. He was working out which buttons to press. If he could get them to keep knocking him out the withdrawal wouldn’t be as bad.

~*~

Ty was sat in the motel room that Nick had gotten for the three of them. A double bed and a sofa. “I will take the sofa.” he said.

“Ty the three of us can fit in the bed. It’s not like we haven’t done it before.” Nick said.

“Yeah that was before we all knew that we were Gay. So thanks but no thanks.” Ty said. “I don’t want to wake up to be poked in the back by your morning glory.”

“Ok I offered.” Nick said.

“I don’t give a shit who is in the bed I need to sleep.” Kelly said.

“You have gone soft.” Nick slapped Kelly’s ass.

“Then you need to help me get hard.” Kelly slipped his arms around Nick’s waist.

“I am gonna shower, you guys can…well you know I will take a long one.” Ty grabbed his wash bag and headed into the bathroom.

“Real subtle Kels.” Nick said.

“Sorry I can’t help that I wanna jump you.” Kelly pouted.

“Oh please no not that look Kels baby.”

Kelly batted his eyes and the next thing he knew he was on the bed and Nick’s lips were on his.

Ty sat on the toilet and had his head in his hands he couldn’t get the image of Zane on the bed begging them not to give him the drugs. He needed to get to him and fast.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Ty slammed his hand against the passenger door as yet another derelict warehouse had come up empty. It had been another whole week. A week where Zane’s phone must’ve been turned off as it only went to voice mail. A week where they had probably pumped him full of more heroin or god knows what else.

“Grady take a damn break.” Nick said coming to the car.

“I will take a break when I have Zane right back here with me ok.” Ty snapped.

“We all need to take a break here guys we have found nothing; we have been all over DC and nothing.”

“Does that fucking tracer work at all?” Ty barked.

“Took us to the first place didn’t it.” Nick squared up to Ty.

“Oh you wanna bring it Irish?”

Kelly moved between them pushing them apart. “Knock this shit off now. We are all tired and cranky and Grady hasn’t had his gummibears or Redbull so let’s go eat and then when we have something in us we can try and come up with a plan as to where we go next.”

Nick stumbled but stayed on his feet. “Fine, but no damn Redbull for him he is wired enough.”

“I don’t want one ok…You go eat I am gonna check the last place on the map.” Ty held the map up.

“You need to eat to Ty.” Kelly urged.

“Kels we will bring him a doggy bag back, if he doesn’t go and get his head shot off.”

“Screw you O.” Ty opened the car door and grabbed his jacket.

“Look Ty.” Nick went to his best friend. “You find them you call us and we will be there. If the place is empty then we will meet at the hotel and think over our next step.”

Ty nodded. “I just need to find him Nick, the longer they have him the harder it’s gonna be for him.”

Nick pulled his best friend in for a hug. “We will find him but we need to recharge our batteries so we can think straight.”

“Yeah, ok I will just check this.” Ty pulled out of the hug.

“Come on Kels.” Nick opened the driver’s door. “Remember you find them you call?!”

Ty held his phone up and stepped back as Kelly got into the passenger seat and Nick drove off. Ty looked down at the map of the area. “Right then…”

-

Ty was slowly approaching the small rundown building when he heard voices and stopped.

“Can you get it or not?”

“I told you I could but it’s gonna cost you.”

“We agreed a price, I want that shit now. That dude is doing my damn head in.”

“Fine…” 

Ty dropped and watched the two men talking and then a shorter guy handed the tall one a package.

“Remember you never saw me.”

“I know.” The shorter of the guys said as he turned and walked away.

The taller guy who wore dark blue skinny jeans, with black converse, a deep red tee with a blue jacket over the top, pulled his mobile out. “I have it. Is he still begging for it? Yeah well do you really think they will find us?”

Ty watched the guy and recognised his voice. It was from the DVD. This was one of the asses who had Zane.

“Well I have a train to catch, least I can get some sleep on the train you tell De la Vega I will be as fast as I can. Don’t shoot Garrett we need him alive.” Matthew hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket as started to walk away from the meeting place.

Ty slipped his hand into his jacket for his gun. He could wound the bastard and get info. But before he could pull his gun he felt a foot on his back and then cold metal on his neck.

“Getting slow in your old age Grady.”

“Bell…” Ty moved his hands out flat and turned his head.

“Liam?” Matthew said as he saw Bell up on a small ridge.

“Come see who I found.” Liam said. “You make one wrong move and I will drop you.”

“Like last time?” Ty said.

“Just get the fuck up.” 

Matthew headed towards the ridge and then he saw the man stand. “Grady.”

Ty stood and looked at the tall guy, with the flat chestnut brown hair and deep brown eyes that were full of hate and glaring at him. “You have me at a disadvantage here.”

“I would say we have.” Matthew’s hand twitched towards the gun in his belt.

“Yeah you seem to know me but I have no idea who the fuck you are. Pencil dick here I know.”

“You weren’t calling it that when I was buried inside you Tyler.”

“You fucked that?” Matthew said repulsed by the mere idea.

“We all have needs Matty boy.” Liam said.

Ty looked at the guy in front of him as he felt the gun still pressed against his neck. “So as I said who are you?”

“You killed my brother.”

“Dude I killed a lot of people’s brothers. Names, I need names.” Ty said rolling his eyes.

“Tri-State Murders.”

Ty raised his eyebrow. “New York? I didn’t kill anyone in New York.”

“You may as well have pulled the trigger. It was your fault, he took the wrong person first. If he had of taken Garrett maybe we wouldn’t be stood here now.” Matthew spat and shoved Ty.

Ty fell onto the gun at his neck. “Fuck man….You talking about Henninger? The kid?”

“Yes, he was my brother.”

“He was a goddamn serial killer.” Ty said keeping his hands up as he felt the prod from Bell.

“That doesn’t matter. You have killed more people that Tim ever did and they gave you a goddamn medal for it.”

“Where is Zane?” Ty asked.

“Like he is stupid enough to tell you. You need to work it out Ty.” Bell said.

“Well you need to leave clues Tim did.” Ty looked at the man before him.

“I know he did, you want a clue?”

“Don’t.” Bell said.

“Kitties and drugs ring a bell?” Matthew said. “Bell we need to go we have a train to get and we don’t need this ass-wipe slowing us down.”

“Why don’t I just drop him and keep him down and we can get a car and take him with us? This ends sooner and his lackeys aren’t with him.”

“That’s not the way he wants it played. He wants Garrett to suffer and we need to get the shit to him.”

Ty spoke up. “You put any more of that shit into Zane and I swear I will….” Ty felt the thwack on the back of his head and he went down. 

“Don’t make empty threats Tyler it’s not nice. You have your clue. Think on it and I hope to see you soon.” Liam moved closer to Ty. “Just so you know. He screams for you every night. Begging for you to save him; to make the pain stop. When he is high he laughs to himself. Poor Zane is almost broken now. Think you can save him this time?”

Ty looked up. “I will be there and I will save him and he will watch as I kill you at last.”

“Bell enough now drop him.” Matthew snarled.

Liam brought the butt of the gun up and slammed it on the back of Ty’s head and watched him drop.

“Make sure he is out.” Matthew opened his coat pulled out a small green box.

“What is that?”

“Something to make him sleep.” Matthew opened a clean needle and added it to the small syringe.

Liam laughed this would put Ty out of action for a least 24 hours. He kicked Ty in the side and nothing. Liam kicked Ty harder so he moved and lay on his side, as he knelt down yanking up his sleeve. “Make it quick.”

Matthew pressed the needle into Ty’s skin depressed the contents then he turned and headed to the car.

“Sleep tight Tyler, dream well as you are going to be needing it. You don’t get a happy ever after.” Liam stepped over Ty and headed after Matthew without a glance back.

~*~

Kelly pushed open the hotel room door it was in darkness. So he hit the light on and he looked at the double bed and then to the couch. “No he isn’t here still.”

“Where the fuck is he? It’s been hours.” Nick said as he shut the door. “We need to go to that building.”

“We can’t. Ty has the only damn map.” Kelly sighed sitting on the bed.

“I know Kelly.” Nick said as he sat next to him. “I just have a really bad feeling.”

Kelly slipped his hand into Nick’s. “So do I, fire up your laptop, trace his mobile.”

Nick looked at Kelly. “Why didn’t I think of that before? You Kelly…” Nick kissed him. “…are so damn clever.”

“I have my moments.” Kelly smiled.

Nick got up and fired up his laptop, he filled in the details he needed and hoped Ty’s phone was still on. A few moments later a green dot was flashing on the screen. “He isn’t moving.”

Kelly watched the dot. “Then we need to go to him. We can use that as a sat nav.” 

Nick grabbed the laptop and the charger so he could plug it into the car. “Move it doc.”

~*~

Pulling up in the darkness near to where the green dot was flashing Nick turned the engine off, got out and went to the boot of the car, grabbing the flash light.

Kelly got out the car and used the torch on his phone as he followed Nick.

They hadn’t been walking long when Nick moved his torch around as he heard a groan. 

Kelly saw him before Nick and was off and running.

“Shit Ty.” Nick ran after him.

Kelly dropped to his knees. “Keep the light on us.”

Nick did as he was told, having a flash back as he watched the Doc work.

“Grady…it’s Kelly.” Kelly said as he moved Ty’s head and then opened his eyes and used the light of his torch to check Ty’s pupils. “He has been given something and you know how he reacts to shit. We have to get him to hospital Nick.”

“He will kick your ass if we do that.”

“The only other option is to see how long it is till he wakes up.”

Ty groaned.

“He must be waking if he’s groaning.” Nick said. 

“Grady…can you hear me?”

Another groan. “Who is hit?” he groaned.

“Shit he is out of it; we need to be careful this could turn very bad, very quickly.” Kelly said.

Nick moved next to his friends. “Ty we are in DC you need to fight this shit and come back to us.”

“O?” Ty groaned.

“Yeah it’s me Ty, come on wake up we need to move.”

“Kitties.”

“He is fucking delirious man.” Nick said to Kelly.

“Fuck this lets get him up.” Kelly moved and with Nick’s help they got Ty up.

“I am not in the mood.” Ty said his head rolling forward.

“Fuck this would be funny any other time.” Nick said.

“I know we can laugh later. My kit is back at the hotel.” Kelly said.

Nick nodded and started to move Ty towards the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Samuel watched as Zane lay shivering and holding onto himself muttering away. Samuel laughed - this was better than he could ever had imagined. That ass had cost him his father. Sure now he was running the Cartel family but he had wanted to prove to them all that he was worthy, not that he just got it by default. 

Samuel walked over to Zane.

Zane hurt. He was freezing, his body ached and his heart did too. He felt someone come closer. “Ty?” he whispered with pain in his voice.

Samuel didn’t say anything he just touched Zane on the arm. It was true he despised the man before him for what he had done; all the members of his family that had been killed or arrested on this man’s evidence, but he couldn’t help the fact that he was attracted to him. What person wouldn’t be? Zane was a handsome man. Samuel never let anyone know he had the tendency to play with men. He had the same man as a bit on the side since he was 15, he also had a pretty little blonde girl too, to keep up appearances.

Zane felt the touch. “Baby…” he said softly as he closed his eyes. He didn’t know if this was real or a dream.

Samuel moved his hand down Zane’s arm and then across his chest. He could feel his heart pounding. Snapping his hand back he leant into Zane’s ear. “Say the words and I will end it Zane…make this stop.”

Zane’s eyes shot open as he heard the voice. “Never…you hear me De La Vega NEVER!!!”

“You don’t want a small hit to make all this pain leave you, make you relax so you can sleep?” Samuel purred into Zane’s ear with a smirk.

Zane closed his eyes licking his lips. That is what he wanted more than anything but he wasn’t going to say, he wouldn’t beg like they wanted him too. He didn’t know how long it had been but the longer it was the more his hope of Ty finding him faded. “No.” he whispered.

Samuel stood and slapped Zane hard. “Let’s try this again in a few hours shall we.” Samuel turned and headed out. Sitting down on the small chair, he looked around at the place they were holed up in. No natural light, damp and dark except for the lanterns. “I wonder if Grady would ever think to come looking here.”

~*~

Kelly sat up most of the night keeping an eye on Ty who had moaned and groaned all night, thrashing around on the bed. Whatever it was he had been given was keeping him out cold. Kelly was waiting for Nick to come back from going to get proper coffee and he was going to tell him that if Ty didn’t wake in the next 20 minutes to get him to hospital.

Nick swiped the key card and entered the room with 2 coffees and a brown bag with breakfast in. “Any change?”

Kelly looked up. “He isn’t yelling anymore.” He got up and took a coffee.

Nick looked down at Ty on the bed. He was on his side curled up. “What do we do Kels?”

“If he doesn’t wake in 20 minutes we haul his ass to the emergency room.” Kelly said sipping his coffee.

Nick pulled out a bacon sandwich. “Breakfast.” He held it out to Kelly.

“Thanks.” Kelly took the sandwich and moved away from Ty towards the table.

Nick followed him and they sat down. “So I am guessing Bell did this?”

“Maybe, I don’t know but why did they leave him alive? Hell, why did they leave him?” Kelly said.

“That is what I have been thinking. This is something they both did and well…why leave him drugged and in the dirt?”

“They…want me to figure their shitty plan out.” Ty groaned.

Nick and Kelly snapped their heads around to look at Ty.

“How long?” Ty mumbled.

“At least 10 hours.” Kelly got up, grabbed the bottle of water and went to Ty.

“I need to think…” Ty rolled and lay on his back.

“What happened?” Nick asked.

“I…you remember the dick who killed Sanchez.” Ty opened his eyes and saw Kelly who helped him take a drink of water.

“Yeah that Henninger dude, Zane popped him.” Nick said as Ty had told them all about New York.

“Apparently he has a brother, that’s one of the guys who has Zane. Revenge or some shit. I was watching a drug pick up. Liam got the drop on me and then the asshole Matty gave me a clue. Next thing I knew was the butt of a gun hit me then I woke up here.” Ty said, nodding his thanks to Kelly.

“It was gone dark when we found you.” Nick got up and moved to sit on the bottom of the bed. “What was the clue?”

“Kitties and Drugs.” Ty said.

“You said kitties, we thought you were just babbling shit.” Kels said.

“You have any idea what that means?” Nick asked.

Ty shook his head. “I can’t think at the moment I feel spaced and…” He looked at Kelly. “…I may throw up on you.”

Kelly moved away. “No chance are you getting puke on me.” Kelly picked a bucket up. “Feel free, it will help get whatever is in your system out.”

Ty grabbed the bucket and moving onto his side retched and threw up.

~*~

Matthew stepped out the car and jumped over the fence as Liam drove off. Pulling his cap down as he walked along the dusty path towards the trees, he looked up as the sun beat down on him.

-

Zane opened his eyes again he looked around the room, it had an earthy smell and it was cold down here. He shifted and felt the pain in his wrists and ankles. He couldn’t help the yell.

Samuel heard the yell as it woke him up. He pushed up off the camp bed and headed to where they kept Garrett. “You need to quit with the fucking yelling.”

“My wrists…Samuel please they are sore and weeping.” Zane looked up.

“So?”

“I could get an infection and die before your plan comes together.” Zane said hoping they would treat him before he did actually get an infection.

“I’ll get Bell or Matthew to look at them.” Samuel turned and walked back to where he had been lying when he heard the footsteps. He grabbed his gun and aimed it to the only opening.

Matthew saw Samuel poised to shoot. “It’s just me. I bring goodies.” He held the bag up.

“You need to look at Garrett, he is whining about his wrists weeping or something.” Samuel took the bag. “What did you bring?”

“I got more snacks for our guest and your smokes. Once Bell gets here you can go back to the hotel, oh and we had a small chance meeting with Grady.”

Samuel dropped the bag. “What?”

“Don’t worry. He’s down for at least another day. I pumped him full of my own special brand of knock-out juice. I also personally delivered that little clue you had wanted me to leave lying around for him.”

“So he has the clue. Good, Bell better hurry up. I hate being down here.” Samuel said picking the bag back up.

Matthew moved and grabbed the first aid kit. “Keys.” He held his hand out.

Samuel fished in his pocket then tossed the keys over to Matthew. “Don’t underestimate him.”

“I won’t.” Matthew said as he moved away heading for where Zane lay.

Zane heard the approach. “I need to take a leak.”

“I will let one hand free and you use the bottle then I will look at your wrists. You try anything and I will dope you up so high.”

Zane looked over at Matthew; maybe he would just do that to get the high and have some sleep or at least not be in pain.

“You are contemplating that aren’t you?” Matthew undid Zane’s left hand and passed him the pee bottle.

Zane rolled his eyes as he moved his hand to his jeans and looked at Matthew. “Turn the fuck around.”

“Oh you think I want to watch you piss? Or perv at your dick, I am not into men. I like a pussy. So feel free.” Matthew folded his arms.

Zane shifted a little on the bed biting his lip at all the aches he felt. He managed to eventually pee in the bottle and place it between his knees to put himself away and then held the bottle up.

Matthew took the bottle and moved to the bucket to empty it into. “Show me.” He nodded to Zane’s wrist.

Zane held his arm out.

Matthew looked at the redness and the weeping wound on Zane’s wrist. “Shit, how long?”

“I don’t know. I hurt all over and didn’t see that until the pus ran down my arm.” Zane said he had known for a few days in reality.

“It needs dressing and tending too.” Matthew said as he moved away and opened the first aid kit taking out some antiseptic and wound dressings. 

“I was guessing it did.” Zane said as he lay back on the bed.

Matthew cleaned the wound with antiseptic wipes and then added ointment and wrapped his wrist. “I have clean clothes for you to change into, once I have done the other wrist and Bell is here I can look to see how your ankles are.”

“Why can’t you just leave my wrists free?”

“Not my rules. We gave you a little bit of leeway by adding the chain.”

“I can’t go anywhere if my ankles are shackled. Please Matthew. Just till the wounds heal.” Zane pleaded.

“I will have to speak to Samuel.”

“Do you need his authorisation on every decision?”

“No I don’t.” Matthew said as he undid the other wrist and started to tend to it.

Zane watched him. “Samuel is the brains behind this, isn’t he?”

“Not the whole plan no. He was the one who said to pump you full of shit.” Matthew dropped the wipe to the bed.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I saw your boyfriend yesterday.”

“Ty? What did you do to him?” Zane said raising his voice a little.

“He only drugged him after I put him down. De la Vega said you needed me?” Liam said from somewhere behind Matthew.

“You drugged him? What did you fucking give him?” Zane made to move for Matthew when he screamed.

Matthew pressed against the wound on Zane’s wrist. “Don’t try that again, Liam cover this prick while I undo his ankles. He stinks and needs to wash and change.”

Liam pulled his gun out. “I have your back.”

“Watch him. He’s more likely to put a bullet in it.” Zane said.

Matthew undid the ankle shackles and looked at where they had been. Zane’s socks had helped to keep his ankles from being as bad as the wrists. He got up and moved around Liam and back to where Samuel was busy packing his few things. 

“Two days and you get your ass back here. Keep an eye out for anyone tailing.”

“I know Henninger, you stick to what you do best.” 

“I didn’t finish med school and I have flunked out of the academy.”

“But you know what you’re doing and it was your contacts at the academy that led you to where you stand now. I will be back soon.” Samuel headed down the small tunnel way.

Matthew grabbed the bottles of water, an empty bucket and a small bag and turned and headed back to Garrett.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Kelly took the bucket away and handed Ty the water. “Damn man is there any more to come up?”

Ty shook his head. He felt like shit and just wanted to sleep. “I need to think on that stupid clue but I can’t.” he sipped the water.

“Well, have you and Garrett worked any drug busts?”

“No, mostly been homicides, bombs or stupid cruise ships.” 

Nick laughed.

“Don’t Irish, just don’t ok.” Ty said recapping the bottle.

“Come on you said yourself you loved it. The whole being openly gay and touching Zane.” 

“Yeah but I was almost tossed overboard, hung 30 odd feet in the air by my fingertips, shot at, chased through the goddamn ship and had to throw the man who is terrified of falling from two stories up. Aside from that it was just peachy.” 

“You said the peach Bellini drinks were nice.” Kelly said as he went to clean the bucket.

“They were…” Ty stretched out on the bed and used the heel of his hands to rub his eyes when it hit him. “…FUCK!!!”

“What?” Nick said as he saw a change in his friend.

“Phone…I need a phone.” 

Nick grabbed Ty’s mobile and tossed it to him. “You gonna share what just hit you?”

“I need to make sure of something first.” Ty tapped a number into his phone.

~*~

Annie watched from the porch seat as Sadie played with her dolls.

“You have everything you need?” Mara asked.

“Yes thank you.” Annie smiled up at Ty’s mother.

Earl was in the house reading his paper when his mobile ran. He picked it up from the table and flipped it open. “Hello.”

“Dad.”

“Beaumont, is everything ok?”

“I need to speak to Annie or Harrison.”

“Harrison is in town with Mark I will pass you to Annie.” Earl got up and headed out of the lounge and pushed open the door. “Annie, Tyler for you.”

Mara looked at Earl who just shrugged and took her hand and tugged her gently to go with him.

“Thank you.” Annie said as she took the phone. “Hello Ty.”

“Annie, I need to ask you one thing, you know the caverns and tunnels that we found the last time I was on the ranch.”

“The ones that were a drug lab? Yes.”

“Yes, those ones.” Ty had moved to sitting up with his knees up.

“What about them?” Annie asked, curious as to where Ty was going with this.

“Are they still accessible?”

“Yeah I think so, the police cleared them out and Daddy made sure the pump house was locked up. Why?”

“Because I think that is where they are keeping Zane.”

“On Daddy’s land? We would have known.”

“Really when was the last time anyone went up and checked?”

Annie went to open her mouth and realised it had been months. “So you’re heading to Texas?”

“Yeah, to either bring my baby home or rule out that place.”

“Ty please find him.” Annie said pleading with her voice.

“I’m trying my best Annie, and if this is the lead we’ve been looking for I will have him home in a few days’ time. If not…well we will think of something.” Ty let his head lay back on the headboard.

“Are you ok? Are you sleeping?”

“Oh I just had a good sleep. I have to go. Time’s wasting.” Ty said looking at Nick.

“Ok bye Ty.” Annie hung up, got up and walked inside.

“Any news?” Mara asked as she moved to Annie.

“He thinks they may be holding Z in some old underground caverns on Daddy’s land.”

Earl stood up. “If anyone can find Zane its Ty, he won’t stop until he does.”

“I know, I just…” Annie let out a choked sob. “…what if he doesn’t?”

Mara pulled Annie into a hug. “Annie, listen to me, Tyler won’t give up. It’s not in his nature he will fine Zane and bring him back to us all.”

Annie held onto Mara tight. “I hope so.”

~*~

“We need 3 seats on the next flight to Texas and a truck too.”

“Texas?”

“It just hit me Kitties and Drugs. The only drug bust we kind of did was on the Carter-Garrett ranch. There are underground caverns.”

“That’s the drugs…what about…”

“There is a cat sanctuary next to it, long story Zane adopted me two tigers who I became friends with.”

“What is it with you and damn felines?” Nick said.

“I have no idea…I need to shower quickly and then we go.” Ty moved to get up off the bed and stumbled a little.

“Ty you can’t stand properly, much less shower and get on a plane.”

“Nick, I need to get him. Zane saved me by dragging his broken body out of a bed and pulled down a fucking wall to save me. I am not letting a stumble stop me from getting to him.”

“Fuck you’re a stubborn asshole.” Nick moved away. “I am not coming running when you fall and crack your skull open.”

“Just book the damn flights. You know my card details.” Ty said straightening up and moving towards the bathroom as Kelly came out.

“I will and I may pay for porn that we haven’t watched as well.” Nick shouted after Ty.

“Yeah, yeah Irish.” Ty said grabbing his bag up.

“Can’t you two play nicely?” Kelly said stepping out the way.

“He never plays fair.” Nick said picking up the hotel phone.

“You two are as bad as each other.” Kelly sat down on the chair.

“Are not!” Nick and Ty said together.

Ty then shut the bathroom door and leant his head against it. He felt rough and sick as hell. He didn’t know what shit was going through his system but it was gonna take at least today to get it out his system. Moving to the shower unit he reached in and put it on.

Placing his bag next to the sink Ty looked into the mirror. He looked as bad as he felt. Straightening up he picked up his shower bag, pulled out his shower gel and then pulling off his tee, jeans and boxers he stepped into the shower.

-

Kelly watched as Nick booked them on a flight in 2 hours’ time and arranged for a truck to be ready at the other end.

“So we’re going to Texas?”

“Looks like it.”

“Will you buy me a Stetson?”

“Kelly…” Nick looked at his lover.

“…please.” He batted his eyes.

“Quit with that will you.”

“Not a chance I know what it does to you.” Kelly laughed. “You think they have Zane there?” Kelly asked seriously.

“I hope they do, because if there is nothing there we have nothing else to follow and the longer we leave it….”

“…I know Irish. He is gonna be in one hell of a mess.”

“Zane or Ty?”

“Both, if they have been pumping him full of shit and then making him go without before pumping him again. Lord knows what state his mind’s gonna be in.”

“That’s why I hope he is there, but we need to keep our wits about us. If Bell is involved in this we need to be armed.” Nick said.

“I know Nick and how are we gonna find guns out there?”

“Garrett has a whole room filled with them. It’s our first port of call.” Ty said as he stood in the door way in nothing but a towel. “I need one of you to call my Dad and tell him I need to know where the keys are. So let’s pack, go get my boyfriend back and shoot some people.”

“You may want to put some pants on first.” Nick said reaching for Ty’s phone.

Ty looked down as he stepped back and shut the door.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Liam stood over Zane keeping the gun pointed at him.

“You do know he won’t miss you this time.” Zane shifted on the bed stretching his arms and legs while he had the chance. Slowly he moved to sitting up.

“He won’t get the chance to. I don’t think he’ll even figure out where you are until it’s too late.” 

“You underestimate Ty.” 

“I never underestimate him Garrett. I knew him way before you got under his skin.” Liam laughed.

“I got more than under his skin. I got him. I got the whole package whereas you got a fuck every now and then.” 

“You are trying to goad me I can tell, I know how much you care for him and even how much Tyler cares for you, that’s his weakness and downfall. Having people to care for and who care for him.”

“It’s not always a weakness, it can be an asset.” Zane pulled his legs up to his chest.

“Really? What if I had your sister or your niece right here, right now? Would they be an asset or a weakness?”

Zane glared at him but didn’t have a chance to answer as Matthew re-appeared.

“Getting along nicely are we?” Matthew asked.

“He is as much a pain in the arse as you are.” Liam moved back but never dropped his weapon.

Matthew placed the bucket and bottles down on the bed. “Strip, wash and re-dress in those.” He nodded to the bag. “You have 10 minutes to do it all and he…” Matthew pointed to Bell. “…will watch your every move.”

“Damn you drew the short straw again.” Zane said pushing up off the bed and feeling wobbly and dizzy as it had been a while since he last stood.

“I will go get the longer chain, we can’t cuff him as long as his wrists are that bad, but…” Matthew stood looking at Zane. “…try anything and I will no matter how much it hurts.”

Zane nodded as he grabbed a bottle and poured it in to the bucket, picked up the rag that was in there and wrung it out wiping down his face.

Matthew walked away and nodded to Liam.

Zane pulled off the stinking tee and tossed it to the ground as he used the rag to wash off his chest and stomach.

Liam watched as Zane washed. He could see why Ty was attracted to him. He also noticed the array of scars. “You have been through the wars.”

Zane had just pulled his socks and jeans off when Liam spoke. “Yeah I have been through some shit, nothing like Sidewinder though…”

“You’re an honorary member now aren’t you?”

Zane washed down his legs he would leave his feet till he was re-dressed. “I guess so. They’re a good bunch of guys.”

“They can be a bunch of losers too. They put so much trust in Tyler, and he lies to them all. He even lies to you Zane.”

Zane grabbed the small hand towel on top of the clothes and dried off and then he used the wet rag and shoved it down the front of his briefs to wash. “They put their trust in a good man. I will always put my life in his hands and I would give my life to protect him.” 

Zane moved and washed his ass as he dropped the rag back in bucket. He grabbed the unopened bottle and tilted his head forward as he poured it over his hair.

Liam moved and shoved Zane.

Zane hadn’t been expecting the shove and then he felt the hand across his mouth to stop any sounds.

“You love him. I get that. But what if I were to be the last man who ever fucked you? Not him, what about that?” Liam growled into Zane’s ear and pressed against him. 

Zane felt icy fear pass through him, knowing he didn’t have the energy to fight off Liam if he tried to rape him. He could feel Bell’s slight excitement pressing against his back.

Liam laughed as he felt Zane tense up. “See! I have you where I want you. I could come at any time and have you. When you’re high and you are out of it and don’t care. I don’t think I would be the only one who would want to tap this ass just to have a fuck as that’s all you are good for. One day Ty will see that and drop you to the side like he does us all.” Liam moved his hand away a little.

“Maybe he did to you and to the others, but he won’t do that to me. You have no fucking idea what we mean to each other.”

Liam laughed as he shoved off Zane and brought his gun back up. “Finish getting dressed.”

Zane pushed off the wall and ran his hand through his wet hair as he walked forward and did just that.

-

Matthew was busy making up Zane’s next hit. He wanted to sleep tonight and if Zane didn’t have a hit he would be screaming most of the night. Matthew grabbed the new needles and the syringe along with the chain and headed towards Zane’s little ‘room’.

Zane had just pulled on the last sock as he sat on the filthy smelly bed when he saw Matthew and what he was holding.

“No…I won’t scream or yell I promise. Don’t give me anymore.” Zane pleaded with his eyes full of fear. His body wanted the hit badly but his mind didn’t.

“Shut the fuck up. Liam put that on his ankle and pin him.” Matthew held the chain out.

“I could just do what I did to Grady would be easier?” Liam said.

“Fine just get it done.” Matthew barked.

Zane scrambled on the bed trying to look for a way out while he was free but there wasn’t one and he saw Liam come for him.

“Who knows Garrett I may play tonight.” 

Zane tried to grab at Bell but Bell just grabbed his wrists making Zane scream out and then he felt the blow and darkness.

“How much longer do we play this fucking game?” Liam said attaching the chain and the cuffs to Zane’s ankles and bed.

“I don’t know but I can’t keep disappearing to DC to get drugs, we need Grady to at least have a damn idea we are here.”

“I think he will if he is as clever as me. He’ll be on his way here now.” Liam said moving back as he watched Matthew prepare the needle.

~*~

Kelly was sat in the middle between Nick and Ty. Ty had nabbed the aisle seat like he always did.

“We have 3 hours till we land. I’m gonna sleep; I need it. So if you need to piss, tough! You hold it.” Ty said as they took off and he turned on his side with the pillow and blanket he’d asked the stewardess for, closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

“Is that just the crap in his system or is he always this much of an ass?” 

Nick rolled his eyes. “You have to ask. He is worried Kels. So am I. We have no damn idea what we are gonna find out there. I mean it’s gonna be like walking into a mine field as we have no idea what’s gonna go down.”

“Well least we’ll have some fun. I wish we had Digger here. He loves to blow stuff up. We could have used him.” Kelly said moving to lay his head on Nick’s shoulder.

“I know Kelly.” Nick laid his head on top of Kelly’s and closed his eyes.

-

Ty jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and almost lashed out. “What the fu…?”

“Ty its ok…It’s me Kelly. We’re gonna be landing in a few minutes.”

Ty rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Already?” he yawned and stretched out making sure he didn’t trip the pretty redheaded air stewardess. He shuddered at the memory of when he had, that had been on the plane with Zane. That plane ride had put them on the path to where they were now.

“Yeah now I need to wake Irish up.” Kelly said turning to Nick.

“I’m awake Kels.” 

“Ok, we need to make a pick up on the way to the ranch.” Ty said.

“What are we picking up?” Nick asked putting his belt on.

Ty grinned. “Our Ace in the pack, they think it’s only us three.”

“Who is it?” Kelly asked.

“We need to be blowing some shit up.” Ty whispered.

“Digger?” Nick and Kelly said together.

Ty nodded, “He was on a road trip and got my text. He said he would meet us in town with his supplies and pick up the keys to the gate and ranch while he’s there as Harrison had them couriered for us.”

“You’re putting all this together on two words?”

“Two words that make sense and I know in my heart this is where they are. We’re gonna get him back and I promise you this – there are three people who will die for laying a hand on him.” Ty said; his voice cold.

Nick and Kelly nodded. “We’ll take out the other two you get Liam.”

“I promise you I won’t miss this time. I will put a bullet in his head.” Ty put his belt on and his seat up, as he turned his head forward he closed his eyes making the silent promise that he would find Zane and save him, leaving no one behind. Ty would have to slip his Marine mask on to do this, not his FBI mask.

Kelly saw the change in Ty. He had seen it many times when they were going into battle. Kelly reached out and touched Nick as he spoke. “We have your back Six.”

Nick moved forward when he heard Kelly call Ty Six.

Ty opened his eyes and looked at them both. “One last mission for team Sidewinder. Let’s go out on a fucking high.”

“Yes sir.” Nick and Kelly said in unison as the plane touched down.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Ty pulled over when he saw Digger outside one of the local stores. He had his duffle bag and a brown cardboard box. “What’s in the box?” Ty asked, getting out the truck.

“Well you said you needed my expertise. I got some shit and made some things that blow up.” Digger said picking the box up and putting it in the back of the truck.

“Digger, are you sure you need all of these?” Owen called coming out from the store. “Oh you’re here.”

“Owen.” Ty said.

Kelly popped his head out. “Damn this like a school fucking reunion, come on guys we have shit to do and I need a fucking piss, so move it.” 

“Calm down doc.” Digger said. “Ty here.” He threw a set of keys to him. “The work hands have been given a couple days off, the livestock is cared for while we’re here. I have the code for the guns too and a note.” 

Ty grabbed the keys and pocketed them. “What does it say?” he asked as he threw Digger’s and Owen’s bags on to the back of the truck.

“Bring back his son. No matter what happens, bring him back.”

Ty nodded. He knew what Harrison meant. “Get your asses in the back. It’s another hour’s drive yet.”

“Yes sir.” Digger said as he climbed into the back of the truck taking the other box from Owen who joined him.

“That’s our captain there. Someone is in for some shit.” Owen said sitting down and banging on the roof of the cab to let them know they were good to go.

Ty got back into the truck, slammed the door and looked up at the road ahead. He touched his neck as he set off.

~*~

Zane felt the darkness leave him and the high hitting him. He let a groan out and he then realised he wasn’t alone.

Liam had knelt across Zane when he had noticed him stirring. He hadn’t done anything to him, but Zane didn’t know that. Liam had unfastened the strings on Zane’s joggers and shimmied them down a bit until the top half of his boxers were on show.

Zane licked his lips as he tried to open his eyes. “Hmmmm….baby?” he whispered.

“I could be anyone you want me to.” Liam whispered.

Zane snapped his eyes open and looked at the man straddled across his thighs. “Get the fuck off of me now…” Zane bucked up and then remembered he wasn’t cuffed.

Liam laughed, slapped Zane and jumped off of him. “So close…I can see why Ty enjoys a good roll with you, damn you are a big boy.”

Zane pulled his joggers back up. “Fuck off. I find you on me like that again and I will snap your neck.”

“Yeah right, you couldn’t snap a twig right now.” Liam spat.

Zane jumped up and tried to get to him but the chain pulled and he was stopped short.

“Awww look poor Special Agent Garrett can’t get to me he’s all chained up.” Liam teased.

“I won’t always be and I swear I will kill you Bell. I will snap your neck.”

“Empty threats. Ty would never forgive you if you killed me. He wants that pleasure.”

“I will hand him the gun and then after he shoots you I can still snap your neck.”

“PIPE DOWN IN THERE!!!!” Matthew yelled. “Get some rest. He can’t go anywhere so quit fucking teasing him.”

“Seems someone likes you…sleep while you can.” Liam said moving away and taking the light with him.

Zane lay back on the bed, turned onto his side and hugged himself. He prayed that Ty would stay away. He didn’t want them both to die down here.

~*~

Pulling up at the Carter-Garrett Ranch Ty sighed. Zane had been here just a short time ago and was here again. 

“Come on let’s get inside. Nick hide the truck in one of the barns.” Ty said.

“Sure thing.” Nick shifted over into the driver’s seat.

“Kelly, Digger grab the boxes.”

Kelly was out and grabbed the box Digger passed to him.

“Owen pass a couple of bags down then we can get inside and look over the blueprints and see what shit we have.”

-

A little bit later they were all in Harrison’s office looking at the blue prints. 

“Underneath the pump house especially there are a lot of tunnels, we found that much out. We have to wait until night to approach as we’ll be spotted in daylight. I want Kelly and Owen to go scout out now before it gets really dark. See if there is any sign of activity and report back. Digger you can have your ‘show and tell’ with your toys when they get back. We have 4 rifles, 10 handguns and 4 grenades courtesy of Harrison; we also have what Digger brought. Kelly, Owen you will need to ride up to the pump house and radio back as it’s a long way. You see anything you contact us and we will be there ASAP.”

“Yes sir, we’ll go now. You guys can help us tack up, you know where it all is Ty, then we can ride out and go scout out.” Owen said.

“Piece of cake.”

“DO NOT engage them ok? You do recon and report back, you haul ass back here if you find nothing then we will all go but any signs you let me know. As Annie said it’s been months since anyone has been up there.”

“Noted sir and we will stick to our orders.” Kelly said as he grabbed the blue prints. “Will be easy to find. We have a bit light and then the night will cover us and we have night vision goggles with us.”

Ty nodded and then moved to the French doors and pulled them open, stepping out on to the decking.

Nick nodded for the others to leave and then he followed Ty out, slipping his hand into his pocket pulling out two cheap cigars. “Here…I have 6 more for us all to smoke when Zane is safe and sound and this is all over.”

Ty took the cigar. “Thanks.” He pulled out his lighter and lit his cigar. “I need to stay focused on this. I know he is out there O. It’s like….”

“…like you can feel him. I know what you mean.” Nick said lighting his own cigar.

“Who would have thought it…?” Ty moved to sit in one of the chairs.

“Yeah, me and you being madly in love with two guys.” Nick sat in the other seat.

“I never thought I could love, not after what I did to David, then Chas…even Liam. I thought everything I touched was doomed. I ran from David as I didn’t want to face the truth. I lost Chas and Liam….that was the biggest mistake I ever made.”

“We all make them Ty; you remember the night you told us all about you being gay?”

“Yeah not one I am gonna forget. Owen couldn’t look at me. Then you tried it on with me and declared your love for me.”

“I know. I am sorry for that, well I’m not sorry that I got to kiss you properly once…not you having to slip me a key.”

Ty took a drag on his cigar and blew smoke rings. “Yeah….damn we have seen some shit O.”

“We have that and we lived through it, we will live through this.”

“I hope so, I once told Zane I knew…” Ty leant forward his arms on his knees. 

“You knew what?”

“…I knew we would die together, not apart. I felt it deep inside me and right now he is out there and I don’t want him to die alone. I promised not to leave him, not ever. I have to find him.”

Nick reached over and took his best friends hand. “We will find him; he is one of us Ty, part of our team now. We don’t leave a man behind remember. We didn’t leave Kelly we won’t leave Zane. Now shut up and smoke that and then sleep.”

“You ordering me around now are you?” Ty looked at Nick and nodded.

“Well since Garrett ain’t here to do it someone has to step up to the mark.”

Ty laughed and relaxed a little, looking out across the land. “I am coming for you baby.”

“You know what Ty, we are that close he may hear you.” Nick said.

-

Kelly had changed into his black jeans and jumper and had a small pack on his back. He glanced over and saw Owen dressed the same.

“Watch out for each other, you have your goggles and radios. We don’t hear from you by first light then we will know shit has gone down.”

Kelly nodded at Ty as he spoke then to Nick who walked over to Kelly. “I don’t want to have to drag your ass to hospital again. You come back safe.” He kissed Kelly.

Kelly wrapped his arms around Nick. “You keep our bed warm I will be back to cosy up.”

Digger laughed. 

Owen rolled his eyes. “Come on.”

“Go and be careful.” Ty said as he watched Owen and Kelly mount up and leave.

“What now?” Digger asked.

“Sleep and the waiting game.” Ty said walking up the stairs and heading into Zane’s old room and falling down onto the bed pulling the pillow close. He could still smell Zane which shocked him a little. “I miss you baby.” he whispered as closing his eyes and trying to rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**To Be Continued in Chapter 15**


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Owen and Kelly arrived in the area where the pump house was marked on the map. 

“I’ll go scout around, you watch my ass.” Kelly said.

“I will watch your back Doc, its Irish’s job to watch your ass.” Owen chuckled as he dismounted from his horse and took both sets of reins.

“Funny! I didn’t know you had a sense of humour.”

“I do and you know I have, you asshole.”

Kelly shook his head as he grabbed his binoculars. Holding them to his eyes he scanned around the area in front of the old pump house. “Looks like disturbed ground down there.”

“New or old?”

“Can’t really tell from this distance. Guess we have to wait a bit ‘til it’s totally dark.” Kelly set his binoculars on his pack and sat down.

Owen tied the horses to some trees so they wouldn’t be seen. “You think Garrett is down there?”

“If Ty believes it, then yeah.” Kelly stretched his legs out.

Owen plonked himself beside Kelly and was just about to speak when he saw movement. “Down.”

Kelly saw it too and dropped to his stomach grabbing his binoculars.

~*~

Liam had been dozing but couldn’t sleep on those shitty excuses for a bed. He got up looking in on Zane who seemed to be sleeping, as did Matthew. 

Liam decided to grab some fresh air, using the lantern to light his way up to the entrance via the old pump house. He turned the lantern off as he pushed open the door and stepped out onto the plains.

“It’s goddamn Bell.” Kelly whispered.

“I guess that means Ty was right, they have Zane down there.” Owen whispered back.

Liam took a few steps forward and then lit a cigarette up. He laughed to himself to think that ass in there had grown up on this place. It was a vast piece of land. Liam had scouted it out a while back. Way before New Orleans. Liam pulled his phone out to see if he had any new orders, but his messages were empty. “Good, I am done after this mission.” He finished his smoke, stubbing it out on his boot, turning and heading back into the pump house with the butt in his hand still.

“We need to go now.” Kelly said. “Come on.”

Owen got up, grabbing the horses and they walked a little away from the pump house. They mounted the horses after a few minutes and started to ride hard.

~*~

Ty woke from one hell of a nightmare; he hadn’t had one this bad since New York. He was stood up in a defensive stance; his hand going for the gun he thought was at his hip. The door flew open.

“Grady?!”

“Nick…” Ty blinked as he took in the silhouette at the door.

“Fuck man. Are you ok?”

“Bad dreams.”

“Must have been. You were yelling. I haven’t heard you yell like that in a long time. You want to talk?”

Ty shook his head. “Not right now. I need to stay focused on the matter at hand.”

“Tyler, you can talk. It’s just me here.” Nick said walking into the room kicking the door shut.

Ty moved and sat on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands. “It was…I was back in the desert, but it wasn’t me and you. It was me and Zane…he was dying and I was dragging him along telling him we would make it. Then he was gone… just not there.”

“It’s just your mind playing with you. You have Zane on your mind right now.”

“He is all I think about - how bad have they hurt him? How much of that shit have they given him? Will he make it?”

“Ty don’t punish yourself for this. You weren’t to know some dick would come for Zane. We all thought he was safe. If I had of had even had a small doubt I would have gotten Kelly to stay with him.”

“What if he doesn’t come back from this O? What if I lose him and he is still alive?”

Nick took his best friends hand. “Not a chance, he is a stubborn ass who won’t ever quit.”

Ty looked up at Nick and gave a tiny nod. “You like him?”

“Not in the same way as you but yeah, he has grown on me but don’t go telling him - I will deny ever saying it.”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin your rep.” Ty let a small laugh out.

“Get your ass back to sleep. We have a long day ahead…” Nick stopped as he heard the sound of horses. “Guess that means they found something.”

Ty was up grabbing his jeans and pulling them on as he ran out of the door, heading down the stairs.

Owen took the horses back to the stable while Kelly went to tell them what they had seen.

Ty threw the door open as Kelly had been reaching for it. “Shit man you fucking scared me.”

“What did you see?”

“Bell coming out of the pump house.”

“I knew it…they are down there.” Ty said pulling Kelly in.

“What now?”

Ty heard Digger and Nick coming down the stairs.

“Now we go in and get Zane, but we have to be careful.”

The guys looked at each other. “You’re gonna say something dumb now I can tell.” Nick said.

“They have no idea it’s all of us. I’m gonna be bait…”

“See told you, Dumbass. You can’t go and get caught.”

“Yes I can, I want them to think it’s just me here; that they have what they want. Then you guys can come in guns blazing as they will be too busy with me and Zane to realise you guys are coming. Digger can you place your little toys around the tunnels. Rig them to blow with a detonator?”

“Bit risky, but I can do it. But what if you are still in there when I blow them?”

“I won’t be. I’ll leave nothing but dead bodies and come out with Zane. Then we can all cut and run back here. Once we blow the tunnel entrance, there is no way anyone can get out. So if they ain’t dead by my hand they soon will be.” Ty spoke clearly.

Digger nodded. “I need time to add the detonators and shit.”

“You have till night fall tonight. I’ll go now and try to get caught. I do need you to set up a signal jammer so they can’t call out to anyone.” Ty said.

Owen opened the door as he heard the last part. “I have one with me…what did I miss?”

“I will fill you in in a bit.” Kelly said. 

Owen just nodded.

“I don’t like this plan Ty.” Nick said.

“It’s all we have, we don’t have time to sit around and draw up strategies we do this this way. I will make sure to have them occupied at 11pm tonight then you guys come in, Kelly you cover from the trees, Owen you keep that jammer working. Nick, you and Digger will come in shooting, if it’s not me or Zane you take them out. That’s an order.”

“Yes sir.” Nick and Digger said in unison.

“Right then, I am gonna go finish off dressing and then I will head out.” Ty turned and headed upstairs.

~*~

Zane groaned as he woke he ached again and needed to pee. He turned onto his back as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was about to get up when he heard raised voices.

“He wouldn’t just show up on his own.” Liam yelled.

“You go see for yourself. I was up taking in the sunrise and I heard a horse and then I saw him and he ducked outta sight.”

“I am gonna go scout around. It’s not like him at all.”

“Maybe the fact it’s his lover not just a fellow marine.”

“No…something is off. Where are the others?” Liam grabbed his gun. “You don’t move till I come back.”

Matthew nodded as he watched Liam head out.

Zane got up and moved to the bucket they had given him to pee in.

“Seems your boyfriend has played his hand.” Matthew said walking into the room and stood watching Zane.

Zane turned his head and looked at him. “You like to watch someone piss?”

“Not really no, but I am going to let Samuel know.” Matthew pulled his phone out and looked down at it. “Damn tunnels.” he muttered. “I normally have a signal.” 

Zane smiled as he put himself away. “Will be the tunnels playing havoc. Mine’s the same when I am underground.”

“I will see if I can get a signal. It will all be over soon Zane, you and Ty will be dead.”

Zane stood straight and looked at him. “Maybe or it may be you lying dead.”

Matthew looked at Zane. “Not this time, your luck has run out.” Matthew turned and headed out.

Zane sat back on the bed. His heart pounding, not just with the withdrawals but the fact Ty was near. But why had he given himself away? “What are you planning Grady?”

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 16.**


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Ty was on his knees going over a map, his pack a little out of reach as he looked at the array of tunnels. To anyone watching he was engrossed in the map. But in reality he could hear all that was going on. 

He knew that the horse was chewing on some of the tree; he could hear the birds up in the sky. But he was waiting for the tell-tale sound of footsteps.

Liam had gotten out the pump house and walked a way behind it to climb up and see what Grady was doing and see if there was anyone with him.

Ty glanced over at where the jammer was hidden and he knew it was working as he had his phone next to him.

Liam rounded the trees and he saw a white horse picking at a tree, along with the rifle leant against it. Taking small, slow steps he approached.

Ty turned the map over as he leant further over it, he could hear someone, he could feel them but he had to fight his natural instinct to turn and shoot.

Liam pulled his gun to his shoulder. “Throw your piece.” he spat.

Tyler smiled. It was Bell. Ty moved his hand slowly to his back, pulled his hand gun out and tossed it way in front of him. “I didn’t think you were actually here. Been going around in fucking circles all night. I hate Texas.” Ty said.

“The knife too Tyler. Stand up and throw it.”

Ty slowly got up taking his phone with him and pocketed it in his shirt as he reached down for his knife.

“Toss it.”

Ty threw it at one of the trees; he knew Owen was hidden up there with the jammer.

“Walk ahead slowly till I say stop, then I want you on your knees; hands behind your head.”

Ty almost laughed as he did as he was told. “Where’s Zane?”

Liam didn’t say a word as he grabbed the rifle. “You’ve gotten sloppy. Where are the rest of your team?”

“They left, said it was stupid to think you would be keeping him on his own land. So they headed back to DC.”

“You couldn’t convince them?” Liam tossed the rifle away. “That is far enough.”

“I don’t always convince them and well, they just finished a long mission and Zane is my problem not theirs.” Ty stopped and dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his head.

“They haven’t accepted him have they?”

“Not yet and well I won’t be seeing them much now. Hell I don’t even know where Digger and Johns are they were gone as soon as we got back.”

“So I heard. Ok, up and head down to the pump house.” Liam said moving behind Grady. “If you think you have got the upper hand you haven’t. You will soon get to see how badly your lover wants the next hit.” 

Ty stood up and he looked over at Liam. “I have seen it before and I promise I will kill you Liam.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Liam moved closer and poked the gun in his back. “How about I put a bullet in you now, let Zane watch you struggle?”

“How would you get me to the pump house if I’ve been shot?” Ty rolled his eyes as he started to walk.

Liam followed him slowly.

In no time they were inside the pump house and Ty was heading down the tunnel holding onto a lantern. “Nice and cosy; stunk the last time I was here.”

Matthew was stood with his gun held high trained on the entrance when he saw the light.

Ty saw the man with the gun. “Hey this is no fair! Y’all have guns, I don’t. If you let me have one I could be part of the party.” Ty grinned and then felt the thwack on the back of his legs as he stumbled and the lantern went down with him. 

“Shut your shit Grady.” Liam said.

“You are no fun anymore Bell.” Ty pushed himself up as he walked into the clearing. “Love what you have done to the place. Needs a few things…” Ty looked around. “Like a window - its fucking stuffy down here.”

Matthew shot just in front of Grady. 

Ty froze.

“TY!!” Zane yelled out as he had heard his voice.

Ty smiled inside as he heard his name. “Hey baby, you have to quit hanging out with the bad guys.”

Zane laughed from where he was, curled up on the bed.

“Cuff him.” Matthew said.

“Wait.” Liam walked forward. “Strip Grady.”

“Damn Bell this isn’t a date.” Ty spat.

“Strip down I want to make sure you have no damn keys on you.”

Ty rolled his eyes as he pulled his top off and dropped it.

Matthew watched Grady strip. 

Liam placed his gun into the back of his jeans as he grabbed Grady’s clothes and started to search them. “

“I don’t carry a damn spare with me all the time you know.” Ty said.

“I don’t trust you.” Liam said as he found nothing.

“Enough we need to let Samuel know we have him.” Matthew said.

“Call him.” 

“I can’t. I have no signal.”

Liam shoved Ty and then threw his clothes at him.

“Thank you.”

“Leave the shoes off.” Bell said. “We can call him later. I want to have some fun with Grady first.”

Ty pulled his jeans back on. “Sorry I am in a committed relationship.”

“Not that kind of fun, Garrett has been fun too.” Liam said walking to stand in front of Ty.

Ty stood tall. “Bullshit.”

“Really? Hmmm he has been so high he didn’t know who was who. I can see why you like him.”

Ty took a step forward when another warning shot was fired.

“Cuff him now.” 

Liam pulled out some cuffs and cuffed Ty’s hands behind his back. “Shall we take you to see your lover?”

Ty felt the prod to move as he watched the other guy walk away and around a corner. 

Zane held his stomach, it hurt but Ty was here, he would make it better. Maybe they would give him a hit now. He hoped they would.

Ty rounded the corner and his heart almost broke at the sight of his lover. He looked like shit, he was bruised and had the odd cut on his face. “Hey Lonestar.”

“Doll.” Zane smiled as he moved to sit up.

“You look like shit. You pick the worst hotels.” Ty said as he moved closer.

“Ah-ah-ahhh. Chair.” Matthew said as a rusty old metal chair was plonked down.

Ty went and sat down in it.

Matthew cuffed Ty’s ankles to the chair.

“You look good, tired but good.” Zane said.

“Yeah well I tried to sleep in your bed last night and damn it’s uncomfortable.” Ty winked.

“Enough talk.” Liam said as he grabbed the duct tape and pulled a strip off and placed it across Ty’s mouth. “Finally we have peace.”

Ty just looked at Liam and then to Zane looking at his drawn in face, he looked ill. 

“I need…” Zane looked away from Ty.

“…there is no more you had the last of it last night.” Matthew said.

Zane just nodded.

Ty felt his heart aching at the fact Zane wanted the hit. He tried to keep looking at Zane.

“Now then Matthew we need to tie Zane down, as I don’t think he will like what I am going to do to Ty here.”

Matthew walked over to Zane. “Wrists.”

“No… I won’t move I promise.” Zane said.

“Garrett wrists now.” 

Zane held his wrists up and then hissed as the cuffs were placed on.

Matthew cuffed him to the frame of the bed. “It’s no fun if he can’t watch.”

Liam laughed. “Now I like that.” 

Ty looked from Zane to Liam, it was gonna be a hell of a long day.”

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Owen was stood in the lounge of the Garrett’s place. “I hate the waiting.”

“I know, so do I but we have our orders Kelly.” Nick said as he looked up at Kels who was just stood looking out the window.

“I hate the orders. We needed to go in with him, ambush the place, shoot them all and get Zane out, then go home.”

“Yeah and if we had of done that they would have popped Garrett and where would we be now? All dead, or most of us anyway.”

Kelly turned to look at Nick and just nodded.

“Come here you.” Nick pushed the chair out. “You’re all wound up.”

Kelly walked over and sat on the desk in front of Nick.

Nick ran his hands up Kelly’s thighs. “Listen, in a few hours this will all be over and then I can concentrate on me and you.”

Kelly leant over and tilted Nick’s head back and then pressed his lips to his.

“I’ve got the…Oh shit I can come back.” Digger said.

Kelly laughed as he broke the kiss. “Nah its ok Digger, just sealing it with a kiss.” he winked at Nick.

“What’ve you got Digger?” Nick stood up.

“I have all the bombs ready, and the homemade grenades too. So we are good to go as soon as its starts to get dark.”

“The horses are ready. They just need saddling when we’re ready.” Kelly said moving off of the desk.

“Then it’s more waiting then.” Nick said.

Digger looked at two people he called not just friends but brothers. “We have a few hours and well….we don’t know what is gonna go down.”

Nick laughed. “Is this you trying to say I should take Kelly upstairs D?”

Digger just shrugged. “I am gonna have me a good smoke you guys go do what you want to do.” he turned and left.

Kelly burst in to fit of laughter. “So you gonna take me upstairs?”

Nick looked at Kelly and decided what he was gonna do. He was on Kelly in moments he shoved him into the door, face first. “Who said I had to take you upstairs to give you a good fuck.” Nick said as he kissed at Kelly’s cheek.

“God Irish I love when you get all dominant with me.”

“Shut up Doc.”

~*~

Zane was sat on the bed watching Ty. He had been out for a while now. His wrists hurt from pulling at the cuffs. He just wanted to make sure Ty was ok. That was some beating Ty had taken. Zane had yelled and screamed at Bell to stop. Ty had just egged him on. 

“Ty…” Zane said for what must have been the hundredth time.

Ty groaned.

“…baby.” Zane said moving on the bed a little.

Ty felt the pain as he came around, he licked his lip tasting the blood and feeling the split there. He opened his eyes and was thankful he could. Liam had kept most of the blows to the body, apart from the right hook that he had taken to the chin, that had knocked Ty out. “Yeah…”

“Thank god I was getting worried.” Zane said the relief evident in his voice.

“I didn’t sleep much last night, guess it caught up on me.” Ty chuckled.

Zane smiled. “Ty what are gonna do? Samuel will be back tomorrow.” 

“I don’t know baby I will think of something, how’s the pain?”

“You’re the one cut and bruised and you’re asking me how my pain is?” Zane shook his head.

“I can deal with this pain, he hits like a girl anyhow. I am more worried about the shit they have been pumping into you. How bad is the withdrawal pain baby?”

Zane let his mask fall; he was in pain not just from the drugs but his wrists too. He ached inside and out. “It’s bad. I am trying not to think on it.”

“Has…” Ty shifted a little in the chair. “…did they do anything?”

Zane looked at Ty puzzled. “What do you mean?”

“Bell insinuated that you and he had….you know.” Ty couldn’t find the word.

“God no…he pinned me to the wall once, and I woke with him over me but nothing happened baby. I promise my ass is and always will be yours, just like my heart and love and trust.”

“Good to know; and same here darling.” Ty winked. “Any idea what the time is?”

Zane shrugged as he turned and looked at the alarm clock Liam had placed on the table just out of his reach. “A little after 2.”

“Damn…was hoping I would be out longer.” Ty let his head fall forward.

“What you planning?” Zane asked.

“Nothing, I got nothing Zane, Sidewinder is done, gone, no more. They all left me.” Ty said putting hurt in his voice.

“You have got to be shitting me? They left you to do this on your own?”

“Yeah, I thought they would have helped. Digger and Owen went as soon as we were discharged, Kelly and Nick are in DC, well they were. I knew they had you here and I had to come.”

“You didn’t. I told you to stay away.” 

“Like I do anything you tell me to.” Ty looked up at Zane. “I wish I could hold you. All these months and I can’t touch you.”

“I know Doll, I wish you could too.”

“Oh please I am gonna puke.” Liam said coming into the room.

“You were listening?” Zane said.

“Yeah to see if what I told him was different to what I told you. But it’s not. I told you they have all gone Liam. You have what you wanted.” Ty spat.

“Not yet I don’t.” Liam said as he looked at Zane.

“Don’t you even think...”

“Ooooh Tyler I never took you for the jealous type.”

“I won’t let you touch me you prick.” Zane said grimacing.

“You wouldn’t be able to stop me. You’re all weak and in pain.”

“Which makes him more dangerous, you prick.” Ty said. “Come on Liam why don’t you take it out on me?”

“I already had you Grady, I want to see what is so amazing about Garrett here. Why you declared your love for him, came out for him.”

“It’s called being in love you dumb fuck.” Zane said. “You should try it sometime instead of being a homicidal maniac.”

Liam landed a punch to Zane’s face. “Don’t you dare talk to me like that!”

“GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!!” Ty moved the chair. “You have to pick on the only man here who’s not strong enough to protect himself, you asshole.”

Liam looked at Ty. “You really want me to hurt you Grady?”

“Please you punch like a fucking 4th grade girl.” Ty looked at Zane who was just a tad stunned and was shaking the punch off.

Liam laughed as he pulled out Ty’s knife. “Who said I had to use my fists?”

Ty licked his lips and straightened up the best he could in the chair. “Knifes aren’t what you’re known for Bell. You’re a coward if you fucking stab an unarmed, and heavily restrained prisoner.”

Zane pulled at the cuffs. “Don’t…” 

Ty looked at Zane and then back to Liam. “Come on then….do it.”

“Oh Tyler we have something better than stabbing you…you see…” Liam put the knife down on the small table. “….Matthew has something for you.”

Matthew walked into the room with a green box. “I had a nice chat with Liam here. Seem you and meds don’t go well together.”

Ty felt the icy cold fear touch his heart. “So what you gonna give me some Benadryl?”

“Oh no…nothing like that.” Liam laughed as he watched Matthew open the tin and take out the prepared syringe.

“Noooooooo!!” Zane said. “No….please don’t give him that.” Zane’s eyes shot back to Ty.

Ty looked at the needle. “So what you give me a hit of Heroin? The high will wear off.”

“It’s not heroin.” Matthew said as he opened a clean needle and fixed it to the syringe.

“What the fuck is it?” Ty asked pulling at the cuffs behind his back, he almost had then loose.

“It’s a stronger version of what I gave you last time.” Matthew said moving towards Ty.

“You don’t need to give me that…I’m cuffed and not going anywhere.” 

“Oh please Ty go on beg let me see you beg.” Liam laughed.

“Not on your fucking life…” Ty spat as he felt the cuff come loose and he waited till Matthew was right in front of him.

“Sleep well Ty.”

“Fuck you…” Ty reached out and grabbed Matthew’s hands trying to push the needle away as he took a swing at him.

Liam grabbed his gun and then was on the bed behind Zane. “Stop it now Tyler or I swear I will put a bullet in him.”

Ty stopped as he looked over at his partner. If they drugged him his plan would go tits up. 

Zane pleaded with his eyes.

Ty let go of Matthew who back handed him. “That make you feel better?” 

“How did you get out of the cuffs?” 

“That’s classified.” Ty laughed.

Bell got off the bed and walked over to Ty. “You are going to die slowly Ty…”

“I will live long enough to see my baby put a bullet in your head.” Ty spat at him. 

Matthew pulled Ty’s hands back behind him and re-cuffed him and then stood behind him he pulled his head back.

Zane wanted to tear them both in two but all he could do was watch as Ty was drugged and then who knows what would happen next. 

Ty felt the liquid go into his neck as he kept his eyes on Zane. “I love you Garrett, never forget that.”

“I won’t Grady, I love you too.”

Ty felt his eyes get heavy and unfocussed.

Matthew stepped away and watched as the drug took effect.

“How long will he be out?” Liam asked.

“That dosage… God knows but you can still have your fun with him. He just won’t care or be awake.” Matthew said as he tossed the needle into a bin.

“Good.” Liam said as he kicked Ty’s chair so it toppled backwards.

Ty didn’t even feel it as he was lost to the darkness.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Once the light had started to fade the rest of Sidewinder had mounted up. They each carried a pack with the homemade grenades in. Owen had come back earlier that day stating the Jammer was working perfectly.

~*~

Zane had his wrists uncuffed and was sat watching Ty. He watched his chest slowly rise and fall as Ty breathed.

“It’s not like it will kill him.” Matthew said.

“You don’t have any idea what it could do to him.” Zane snarled coldly to him. “He could stop breathing or have a full on flash back or anything.”

“Well if he stops breathing, so what? At least it means he dies without pain.” Matthew laughed as he took away the food Zane had refused to eat. 

Zane slowly moved his eyes to Matthew. “I hope he gets free and he snaps your neck…or better still I hope he shoots you and watches you bleed out. Just like I did with your brother.”

Matthew stood stock still as he turned to look at Zane. “I should kill you for what you did to Tim.”

“I don’t regret what I did, he deserved it. He was insane.”

“He was not; he was just…not accepted by you all.”

“He murdered people, not for any reason in particular. He just chose them at random because of a book. And then he did the wrong thing.” Zane looked back to Ty.

“What did he do wrong?”

“He pissed us off.” Ty said with a giggle. 

“You took the words out of my mouth baby.”

“Can I put something in it?” Ty raised his head, wobbling a little. “Fuck you are hot…”

“You are high.” Zane smirked.

Ty shrugged. “Hmmmm yeah.” He then let his head fall back down again.

“You two make me sick, you think you are the FBI’s finest. You’re nothing but two old has-beens who had a spate of luck on your side. Samuel’s Dad should have killed you a long time ago.” Matthew hadn’t moved.

“Yeah well his Daddy didn’t did he? He put his trust in me. I got the jobs done for both sides.”

“You fucked anything that moved from what I was told.” Matthew said.

“At first yes, but after I met him…” Zane nodded to Ty. “…I never looked at another man, sure I screwed a few girls but they weren’t him.”

“Oh please, you are pathetic Zane. You have gone soft because of him. Where is the man that could take what you have had and go and have a shootout or dig him out of a hole?”

Zane looked at Matthew. “He got wise. When I did that I didn’t care if I lived or died. Now I do.”

“Well you are going to die; I can promise you that much. You will both be dead this time tomorrow.” Matthew headed out of the room before he actually put a bullet in Zane.

“You…are good.” Ty laughed. “Damn everything is spinning…”

Zane rolled his eyes. “I try, you need to open your eyes and focus on something to make the spinning stop.”

“Why do I feel like I have been eating sand and then wrestling with a tiger?” Ty looked up licking his dry lips. “Hello…”

“It’s what they gave you, hello baby. Focus on me Ty.” Zane said as his stomach cramped and his hands were shaking. He would give anything to feel what Ty was right now.

“I could look at you forever…I am gonna marry you Zane you know that right?” Ty gave a goofy grin as he felt the darkness calling him back. 

“I do now and you need to stay awake baby….stay with me.” Zane said. “Ty please…don’t let it win…fight.”

Ty looked back at Zane. “I can’t…” His head dropped forward.

“TY WAKE UP!!” 

~*~

The team arrived at the pump house. Owen had hot footed it back up the tree.

“Ok Kelly, that tree over there will give you best vantage point to cover our asses.” Nick said.

“Got it.” Kelly said. “I will make sure no one gets you.”

“Right then Digger we need to draw them out into the open. Never mind what Ty said. He is in there and lord knows what they have done to him. So now…we need to get them out.”

“I could throw down some bombs see if they come out?”

“Maybe… But I think we wait a little longer – it’s not fully dark yet.” Nick looked at his watch it was almost 10 pm.

~*~

Liam walked into the room and saw Ty out of it still and Zane watching him. “That is just creepy.”

“It’s not, I am keeping an eye on him.” Zane didn’t look at Liam.

“Well it’s not like you can do anything for him Garrett.”

“I am here, that’s all he needs. Now piss off, leave us be. You get to pop us both tomorrow.” Zane said. 

“So your last night together consists of you watching him, drugged to the eyes, checking that he is still breathing?”

“I get to spend it with him. You’re the one who is alone and you will always be alone.”

“Oh sod this shit.” Liam headed out. “I am going up for a scout around.”

“Let me come with you.” Matthew said.

“And leave them two alone?”

“It’s not like they are going anywhere. I need some air.” Matthew replied.

“Ok fine but be it on your own head.” Liam said as he grabbed his gun.

Matthew grabbed his smokes and headed after Liam.

~*~

The men were all armed and ready when Nick noticed movement. He looked down and saw Bell and another man. “The gods are with us tonight.” 

“We could take them down now.” Kelly whispered.

Nick looked at Digger and Kelly and then he gave a nod.

-

Liam shut the door behind them as he watched Matthew light up a smoke. “Why do we have to wait for De La Vega to come back? Why not just kill them both now?”

“Because he wants to be the one that puts the bullet in Grady’s head, just like I want to be the one who kills Garrett.” Matthew drew hard on the cigarette.

“So it’s all about revenge?” Liam muttered. “Predictable.”

“So what if it is?” Matthew spat with an angry tone.

“Hey I mean nothing by it. I just mean its predicable is all. So after they are dead what happens?”

“We are going to blow the tunnels.” Matthew said with a smile.

“So why not just blow the tunnels and let them suffocate.” Liam moved away to look around.

“Where is the fun in that? Those two have a habit of making it out of being buried alive.” Matthew blew his smoke out.

Liam laughed. “That is true.”

“So we said we would pop them, then set the place to blow. That’s what Samuel and I want - a fitting end.”

“Sounds good to me. Saves having to dump the bodies. But we need to be a safe distance away.”

“Timed release, we have thought this through for years Liam, nothing has been left to chance.” Matthew said.

Kelly had them in his sights.

“Don’t kill them outright baby.” Nick said.

Kelly took a breath and squeezed the trigger.

Matthew dropped his smoke and then stood on it when he felt like he had been stung in the shoulder.

Liam had his gun up and was firing towards where the shot had come from.

“But….” Matthew looked down as he saw the blood seeping through his shirt and he glanced to where the shots were coming from. 

Liam took off for the cover of the trees behind him as Matthew fell to his knees, clamping his hand to his shoulder.

“Let’s go.” Nick said as he and Digger headed down the hill. “Kelly, keep a sharp eye you know how tricky that bastard is.”

“Understood sir.” Kelly said as he took up a defensive position and scanned the area carefully with his eyes.

Nick reached the bottom and ran over to the guy who had been hit. He grabbed the guy, holding his gun to his face. “Take me to Grady and Garrett.”

“You…he said…”

Nick shook his head. “Captain Grady lies a lot…don’t you know that?” 

Matthew felt sick and the pain hit him hard as he got to his feet at gunpoint and headed back to the pump house. Where the hell was Bell?

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Ty’s eyes shot open and he moved in the chair, his eyes wide as he looked around.

“Ty?” Zane said looking at him. “Tyler.”

“I feel sick.” Ty said blinking his eyes hard. “Get me out of this chair…” he struggled against his restraints.

“Ty…I would if I could, maybe you should throw up get some of that shit out of you.”

“No…I need to be free…GET ME OUT!!!”

Zane knew Ty was having a flash back or a panic attack. “Ty I can’t move I am cuffed too.” Zane moved his leg to show him.

“Fuck…I am…” Ty promptly threw up.

-

“Keep walking asshole.” Nick said as Digger was with him, Owen and Kelly were on lookout.

“This isn’t how it was supposed to be.” Matthew yelped in pain.

“That’s the thing with plans they don’t always play out how you plan them.” Digger said as they rounded into the large clearing. “I will set out my toys.”

“You do that…now you what’s your name?”

“Matthew.”

“Well then Matty boy take us to Garrett and Grady.”

Grady spat as he finished throwing up. He wanted to keep going but there was nothing left in his system. Ty felt cold and he wanted to curl up when he heard Nick. 

Zane looked up. “O’Flaherty in here!!!”

“NICK….GET ME OUTTA HERE!!” Ty screamed.

“What have you done?” Nick said as they rounded to where Ty and Zane were.

“I could have done a lot worse.” Matthew said as he fell to his knees.

“Keys…to the cuffs…NOW!” Nick barked.

Matthew reached into his pocket and pulled them out. Liam had better start picking these guys off soon.

Nick grabbed the keys and tossed them to Zane. “Get you free…what have they done to Ty?”

“Pumped him full of some shit. A stronger dose than last time.” Zane said as he caught the keys and moved to the cuff on his ankle.

“Shit, that took him a day to get over. He looks wasted.”

“Everything is spinning man…I feel sick…and…just get me out.” Ty said swallowing hard.

Zane was up and grabbed some water and a rag as he uncuffed Ty’s feet first then reached behind and did his wrists. “Drink some of this…small sips.”

Ty took the bottle with shaking hands and saw how shaky Zane was. “You ok?”

“I will be once I have had a good bath and curl up with you…come on baby drink and then we can get outta here.”

“Well we can try. Bell is still out there.” Nick said.

“He’ll be gone. He knows he can’t take all of us on his own.” Ty said sipping the water.

Zane stood up as he handed Ty the rag to wash the blood off of his face. “Gun Nick.” he held his hand out.

Nick moved his hand to his back and pulled out a gun. He held it out to Zane.

Zane took it and then he kicked Matthew in the thigh and placed the gun to his head. “Where is Samuel staying?”

“Like I would tell you.” Matthew spat.

“Nick grab his arms.” 

Nick did as he was asked.

Zane then pressed the gun into the wound as Matthew screamed out. “God you really are the weaker brother aren’t you?”

“Fuck you…” Matthew spat through a scream.

“Tell me the name of the hotel and I will make it quick.” Zane said pushing the gun in again.

“ARGH!!!! Radisson…He is at the Radisson in Downtown Austin.” Matthew grimaced.

“Room…what fucking room?”

“Penthouse.”

“Should have guessed.” Zane said as he moved the gun and wiped it on Matthew’s shirt.

Ty had gotten up on shaky legs and found his boots and shoved his feet in them. “Let’s go…Digger is gonna have placed his toys.”

Zane stood up with Nick to help Ty.

“What about me?” Matthew said.

“Hmmm….” Zane kicked him so he was now on his back. “…time to say hello to your brother.” he raised his gun.

“Zane…he won’t survive down here when it’s sealed in.” Nick said.

Zane looked up at Nick and Ty.

“He needs to do this.” Ty whispered as he gave a small nod to Zane.

Matthew just looked into the eyes of the man who was going to kill him.

Zane pulled the trigger and then turned and walked away.

Nick helped Ty out of the room. “He is gonna need a lot of help Ty.”

“Tell me about it…fuck Nick….” Ty said as he felt dizzy again.

“Grady don’t you give out on me now…come on we have to finish this.” Nick said.

“I know…god I know but I don’t feel right.” Ty said as his eyes rolled and his legs went. 

“ZANE!!” Nick said as he felt Ty go limp in his arms and then he dropped as he started to have a seizure.

“Fuck…” Zane dropped to his knees. “…we need an epipen.”

Nick reached into his coat. “I always carry one, out of habit.”

Zane grabbed it and popped the tip. He sized up Ty’s leg through his jeans, stabbed it in and then waited.

~*~

Liam saw the rest of the team and knew he had to get back to Samuel to tell him what had happened. He knew Matthew was a dead man so he had slowly made his way towards the perimeter fence where his bike awaited him.

~*~

“Come on baby…” Zane brushed Ty’s hair back as his body slowly stopped jerking. “…come back to me.”

“All set…you want me to carry him?”

“Yeah.” Nick said.

Digger grabbed Ty’s hands and pulled him up and over his shoulder.

Zane went with him stumbling a little himself.

“Whoa.” Nick grabbed Zane’s arm. “Let’s get you back to the house.”

Zane nodded as Nick moved over to help him.

-

Kelly had his night vision goggles on. “I don’t see nothing.”

“It’s Bell…he could come out of anywhere.” Owen said.

“Get the horses.” Nick said as they came out.

“What the hell happened?” Kelly said.

“We need to get these two outta here to hospital fast.”

“No…Radisson.” Zane said.

“Garrett you can barely stand….Ty just had a damn fit. You need medical help.” Nick said.

“No…” Ty groaned. “…put me down.”

“Ty, no we need to get you help.”

“Bell will have gone to the hotel to warn him. We need to get there. I am good…Epipen…adrenaline will keep me going…for a bit.” Ty said as Digger set him on his feet.

“We have to get back to the house and then drive to town.” Zane said. 

“We only have 3 horses.”

“I’ll walk thanks.” Ty said.

“Ty now isn’t the time to…”

“…you are not getting my ass on a horse again so shut it Garrett.”

“There is the pain in the ass we all know and love.” Nick said. “Johns bring the horses down. Kelly you ride with Garrett. Ty you with me.”

“I am not putting my ass on a horse.”

“Who said it had to be your ass?!” Nick said with a wink to Zane.

Ty looked at his friend a little puzzled.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 20**


	20. Chapter 20

20.

“You fucking asshole.” Ty grumbled as he felt his feet hit the ground.

“Hey you’re the one who said your ass wasn’t going back on a horse.” Nick snorted. He had lain Ty across the horse as they rode back. Digger and Owen had kept look out as they rode. Kelly held on to Zane who was shaking real bad; how the guy was still upright astonished him.

“You’re loving this…we need to grab more guns and head to town.” Ty said as he walked over to Kelly’s horse.

Kelly helped Zane dismount as Owen led the other horses away.

“Baby?” Ty said to Zane he looked worse now than he had in the pump house.

“I’m good…just…” Zane said not looking at him. “…wrists.”

Kelly grabbed Zane’s arm. “Fuck…ok inside now I need to tend to these.”

Ty lifted Zane up. “I gotcha.”

“My hero.” Zane gave a smirk as he lay his head into Ty’s chest and let him carry him.

Kelly went to Nick. “My bag is up in the room. I need it.”

Nick nodded, he recognised the tone of Kelly’s voice, he then headed into the house.

-

Ty laid Zane on the sofa that he himself had lain on not too long ago after being shot by a tranquiliser dart. “You stay awake.”

Zane blinked his eyes open and looked at Ty. “I don’t know if I can….”

“Yes you can.”

“Ty, I really need a hit.” Zane groaned.

“I know you do darling. But you beat it once and you will again I promise.” Ty said as he leant in and gently kissed him.

Zane took a deep breath. “Go…take Nick and go get them.”

“Once you’re ok I will.”

Zane lifted his hand up ignoring the pain. “You don’t go now then Bell and De La Vega will disappear. Go finish it Ty then we can live happily ever after.”

Ty took Zane’s hand. “I will put a bullet in both their heads.”

“There’s my guy. Now go I have a date with the Doc and hopefully a shower or at least some hot water.” Zane gave a weak smile.

“As long as it’s just you in the hot water.” Ty kissed Zane not caring about the cut on his lip. “I love you…” 

“Love you too.” Zane replied.

Ty stood up as Kelly came into the room followed by Nick. “Irish, we need to go finish this.”

“Yes sir.” Nick said.

Kelly turned to Nick. “Bring both your asses back unhurt.” He stepped closer to Nick. “That’s not a request. I am pulling rank as a doctor…bring both of you back. Or Else!”

Nick nodded and leant in to kiss Kelly. “I will, I promise and I swear to you Bell will be dead when I come back here.”

“Good.”

Ty headed off with Nick to gather up what ammo and guns they had.

~*~

Liam rode his bike as if his life depended on it. He had to get to De Le Vega. Warn him and then he would skip town. Grady wouldn’t be coming for him he was too drugged up, but the others would. But he had a head start and the fact that he knew where Samuel was staying…

-

Parking the bike Liam left his helmet on it and headed into the main lobby of the hotel. He walked to the elevators and hit the button for the penthouse.

Samuel had gotten himself a massage and then spent some time in the spa, getting pampered; he needed to get laid soon or he would burst. He missed his little play thing. Dressing in his silk pyjamas he stood on the balcony sipping brandy and smoking a Cuban cigar when he heard the knock on the door. Setting the glass down and putting the cigar in the ash tray he grabbed his gun. No one knew he was here apart from Bell and Henninger and they were out in the middle of the Garrett ranch about now. 

He reached the door and he peeped through the lookout hole and saw Bell. He unchained the door. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

“We got ambushed.”

“What?”

“It seems Team Sidewinder were here after all. I had to cut loose to get back here. They shot Matthew. He was alive when I left but I don’t know if he still is. We need to get out of here.”

“Liam. Grady should be out cold by now with the shit that Henninger gave him, Zane is in no fit state he is too far into withdrawal and the team won’t move without their captain.”

Liam almost decked the prick. “You want to stay here and wait for them to come get you then by all means carry on. I am not.”

Samuel looked at him. “If you want your payment you will.”

“You wired the money.”

“Did I?” Samuel stepped back into his room. “I told you once they were both dead you would have your money. So cutting loose isn’t an option right now.”

“You fucking bastard.” Liam spat.

“Sit down, I need to pack then we can leave.” Samuel shut the door.

~*~

Ty was sat in the passenger seat as Nick drove. “I’m sorry.”

“What the hell for?”

“Everything.”

“Ty it’s not all your fault.”

“I should have made sure I killed that bastard.”

“We all make mistakes.” Nick said putting his hand on Ty’s arm.

“Not ones that almost kill the man I love Nick…” Ty looked at his best friend. “…I won’t miss this time, but I need you to promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“It is my shot to take not yours.”

“Aye, aye Captain.” Nick said moving his hand.

Ty pulled the gun out and checked it but kept his eyes forward. 

~*~

Samuel had gone and dressed in his designer jeans and Henley black tee and his boots. He moved over to his closet and started to pack.

“You wanna try a bit of speed there.”

“We have time. Why don’t you go pack?”

“My shit is packed in my bike. Move it De Le Vega.”

“Patience Liam.”

“Fuck you. They will find us you know.”

Samuel turned to Liam. “I’m counting on it.”

Liam looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“Do you think I didn’t have a back-up plan in case plan A went out the window?”

“Care to share?”

“Let’s just say I didn’t just rig the cave to blow.” 

Liam felt his blood go cold. “You’re gonna blow the room?”

“Taking whoever comes here with it.”

“With us in it?” Liam asked, cutting loose didn’t sound too bad now. He had money enough to get by.

“If we are in here that’s tough. I had hoped to take Ty and Garrett down but kill one you may as well have killed the other. They can’t live without each other.” Samuel smiled as he pulled out a cigar lit it and sat down. 

“You’re as insane as Grady.”

“Thank you.” Samuel said as he sucked on the cigar. “Don’t you think on leaving Mr Bell. You need to see this through to the end.”

“I won’t get my fucking money.”

“Money is underrated.” Samuel laughed.

Liam really hoped they didn’t find where they were, not for Sidewinders sake or Ty’s or Zane’s but for his own.

~*~

As they pulled up at the hotel Ty checked the two guns hidden on him and made sure he had Zane’s knives on right. “Let’s do this.”

“Right behind you Ty.” Nick said as he placed his own gun in its holster.

*********************************************************************

**To be Continued in Chapter 21**


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Liam sat looking around the room, he couldn’t see where there were bombs hidden. There was no sign. His eyes fell back on Samuel as he took his time in packing. Liam knew now that this was gonna end in blood shed.

Samuel looked at the waistcoat in the closet he had hoped not to use it but seems now he had to. But it would mean that he had avenged his father’s murder by killing one or both of the men responsible for it.

“Look I hate fucking sitting here like a sitting duck waiting for whoever is gonna burst through that door. Can’t I at least be in the corridor I could take them down before they get to you?”

Samuel turned to Liam. “I never took you for a coward Bell.”

“I am no coward I just don’t want to get my ass blown up by you or a bullet in my head by Sidewinder or Garrett.”

Samuel pulled the waistcoat out and pulled it on. He added the jacket and fastened it up before turning around. “You will see this out till the end and I assure you once the Cartel know that Grady and or Garrett is dead your payment will be wired directly to your account.”

Liam held the gun in his hand, he could just shoot De La Vega and go blame it on Grady. “Fine I will stay…but if they don’t kill you then I will for the double-cross.”

“Agreed.”

~*~

Ty got out the car; he felt sick and dizzy and had to hold on to the car door.

Nick was out the car and around to Ty. “Grady you are not up to this.”

“I need to…” Ty spat on the ground as he wanted to throw up. “…you got another epi-pen?”

“Ty…you can’t take too much adrenaline.”

“I need it to do this Nick. Once it’s done you can drag my ass to the nearest ER so they can pump the shit out of me. I have to do this. I need it to end.”

“There more to this than just Bell?”

“Samuel is the last guy who can put a name to a face.” Ty said leaning more on the door.

“Zane?”

Ty nodded. “His cover was blown, he had been undercover in Miami for a long time, Burns pulled him out when he was arrested. Then after the first week in New York on the Tri-State case he was thrown back into it. His cover was still intact.”

“That was when you hit your head?”

Ty nodded. “Then I was called in to drop De La Vega, which I did but then the killing started again in NYC and we were pulled back in. After the case though Dick pulled me to one side and said Zane needed protection from the Cartel. They had discovered there was a mole and they had fingered Zane. So I was told I was being permanently partnered with him. Every now and then Burns would call and tell me I needed to take out someone who was getting to close to Zane.”

“Does Garrett know any of this?”

“Yeah I told him in New Orleans. Why do you think he flew off the handle?”

“Fuck Ty you don’t do things by half do you? So your black ops were to take out people who were heading Zane’s way?”

“Yeah.”

“So why not tell him?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“It wasn’t just protection Nick.”

“What else was it?” Nick said as he looked at his best friend.

“Burns wanted me to find out if Zane had been turned.”

“Tyler…fuck…” Nick reached into his coat and pulled out the last epi-pen he had and stuck it into Grady. “…do you think he is dirty?”

Ty shook his head as he felt the pen. “I never did, but if I told Burns he was clean I would have been sent elsewhere. I didn’t want that. I wanted to stay with Zane.”

Nick put his hand on Ty’s shoulder. “You carried this shit alone all this time?”

“Yeah and now I can end it. Samuel is the last of the lot that were there when Zane was. I kill him it’s done, over with. Zane is free and so will I be.”

“They will split you up.” Nick said.

Ty shook his head. “Zane will retire. I know he will now as he has to get over this. I’ll be stuck behind a desk doing paperwork. We’ve served our time in the Marines – that’s done. I get to live the life I wanted.”

“Well….we gotta live through this first. When we do, you and Zane need to talk and so do we but for now. Let’s go kill something.” Nick nodded to the hotel.

~*~

Liam had poured himself a drink as Samuel finished off his packing and put the two cases down. “So now what?”

“We wait I have my spooks downstairs on the lookout. If the room phone rings once and once only we have company. Would you care to join me for a fine Cuban cigar?”

“No thanks, I will be fine with this.” Liam held the scotch up.

“Suit yourself.” Samuel then turned and walked to the balcony and picked up his cigar.

~*~

“How we gonna play this?” Nick asked as they walked in.

“Direct approach. Liam will have told him what went down.” Ty said as he walked to the desk and a pretty red head turned to him.

“Hello there welcome to the Radisson how may I help?”

Ty pulled his badge. “Hey darling, Special Agent Grady I need to speak with Samuel De La Vega. Can you tell us which room he is in?”

Nick looked at Ty. They knew where he was what was he playing at.

“I am sorry Agent Grady I can’t give that information out without a warrant I can tell him that you are here?”

Ty smiled at the lady. “No darling that’s ok, it’s just well…” Ty leant in closer to her and he saw the tall guy at the end of the desk pick the desk phone tap a number and then after 2 seconds hang up. “It ok if we chill out in the bar? Been a long day and I can wait for my boss to run up a warrant?”

“Of course. It’s just past the elevators enjoy your drink.” The red head batted her eyes at the agent who was hot as hell maybe she could join him and his friend after she knocked off.

“Thank you.” Ty winked. “Come on Irish drinking time.”

Nick looked puzzled. “Yeah I could do with a stiff one too.”

“Later.” Ty said as he moved towards the elevators.

“A drink?”

“Vega has a look out and they just warned him we are here so I used wanting a drink to move away.”

“You knew there would be one didn’t you?” Nick said. “That’s why you went to the desk even though we know where he is?”

“Yeah and now we get in the lift but get out on the next floor and walk up.”

“Walk!”

“Yeah old man, walk.”

“Fuck off with the old man you ass.” Nick said as they headed for the lifts.

~*~

Liam was enjoying the drink when the phone in the room shrilled and stopped and stayed silent.

Samuel walked in. “Seems they are here sooner than we thought.”

“Well it will be Sidewinder. Grady and Garrett are in no fit state to come for a shootout.”

“We shall soon see.” Samuel put out his cigar and moved over to the main suite, sitting down in the chair. He slipped his hand into his pocket, patted the device and waited.

Liam held his gun pointed at the door. He was not going down without taking someone with him.

-

Reaching the door from the stairs to the penthouse Nick slapped Ty’s back. “Bastard…how you feeling?”

Ty was still pale and sweating and fighting back what was in his system badly but he could stand that was all he needed. “Peachy. Let’s go.” He pulled his gun out and headed into the corridor.

-

Ty peered around the corner, the corridor was empty. “Ok watch my back.” he said to Nick.

Nick nodded and took Ty’s place as he watched him head along the corridor.

Ty motioned for Nick to follow him. “On 3 you kick the door open and wait 2 seconds, then we go in.”

Nick nodded.

“One thing before we do this.”

“What?”

“It’s been an honour.” Ty said saluting Nick.

“Aye Captain.” Nick said saluting back. He stood back against the wall across from the door as Ty knelt to the right of the door. “See you on the other side.” 

“1...2…3.” Ty said as he watched Nick boot the door.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 22**


	22. chapter 22

22.

Liam heard the door fly open and he fired a shot off without thinking.

“Fuck…” Nick groaned as he felt the pain in his shoulder and dropped to the left side of the wall.

Ty rolled into the room and fired where the shot had come from. “Nick you ok?” he called out.

Nick had followed him and had a gun pointed at some ass in a chair that had to be De Le Vega. “I’m good just a scratch.”

Liam felt the pain in his gut as he dropped the gun. “Grady?? HOW!!!”

“I’m like a cat got a lot of lives.” Ty said as he kicked Bell’s gun away. “Hurts don’t it?”

Liam fell back into the chair and placed his hands on his stomach to stem the bleed. 

Ty looked right at Liam and raised his gun. 

“Ty…don’t its…”

Ty cut whatever was gonna be Liam’s last words as he put a bullet in his head.

Nick was a little shocked that Ty had just popped Bell but he would have done the same.

Ty then turned his attention to Samuel. 

“Nice shot thank you Tyler. I was sick of his constant whining.” 

“Shut up. You put all this together to kill me and my partner.”

“You killed my father.”

“I killed a lot of people’s fathers. You and your fucking father went around killing innocent women and children with the shit you sold, so don’t try that angle with me.” Ty said coldly.

“Nick check we don’t have company coming.”

“You want me to leave you alone with him?”

“Yeah don’t worry I won’t hesitate to put a bullet in his brain.”

“Ok…I will be right back.” Nick said as he looked behind him.

“Aren’t you going to take me in for my crimes?”

“Not a chance. If you hadn’t laid a finger on my guy then maybe, but you pumped him full of shit.”

“He is quite a catch is Zane, I have admired him from afar for a long time. You should have seen him in Miami. He would fuck anything that gave him drink or drugs. He didn’t care as long as they were male.”

Ty rolled his shoulders. “So…I fucked a lot of people when I was undercover. Means nothing.”

“I have wanted to have Zane so many times. I did once, he was so out of it. It was just before he was arrested. He was naked and drugged to the eyes after one of my Father’s parties. Damn he is a big man in all aspects. I reached out and touched his cock…”

Ty placed his finger on the trigger he could shoot the fucker without hearing this. But then he saw the movement of Samuel’s hand.

Samuel brought out the device in his hand and then he unbuttoned his jacket letting it fall open to reveal the waistcoat and the bomb. “…which hardened in my hand and Zane never moved. It was a natural reaction.”

Ty knew they were truly in the shit now he let his gun drop down. “Yeah it does that when he is out cold.”

“So I kept going. Taking him deep into my mouth his hips slowly started to move.”

Nick moved back towards the room as no one was coming when he heard Samuel talking about giving someone a blow job. He stepped into the room with his gun held high when he saw Ty with his hands down. “What the hell you doing?”

“Bomb.” was all Ty said.

Nick looked at Samuel closer. “Fuck.”

“He was too big for me to take in fully but it seems Zane didn’t care he pushed up and then I felt his hand in my hair as he started to fuck my mouth in his drug induced state and I loved every second of it.”

Nick looked at Ty. It must be killing him hearing a guy describe how he had given his boyfriend a blow job.

“Bet he didn’t last long in your mouth.” Ty said.

“No he didn’t he came hard and I relished ever drop. I can still taste it.” Samuel tapped the detonator in his hand.

“So can I and I will again. Why don’t we talk this over? You don’t need to blow us up.” Ty said.

Nick started to step away a little.

“Would you join me in a Cuban Cigar? I am a condemned man. Consider it my last request.”

“Only if you share.” Ty said.

“Fuck Grady man he is gonna blow us up and you are gonna smoke with him?”

“I can’t have Zane in my mouth before I die so I want the next best thing.” Ty glared at Nick.

“Fine then I am gonna drink that scotch.” Nick said. “Kelly loves that shit and I taste it on his lips when I kiss him. I will die with that in my mouth.”

“Agreed.” Samuel said as he stood. “Close the door. We don’t want anybody else caught up in this.”

Nick shut the door over knowing it wouldn’t close properly but it would do. He walked over to where Liam’s body sat; he picked the bottle up and headed after Ty and Samuel wishing he could tell Kelly how much he loved him.

Ty walked in front on Samuel. “Nice lake.” he said.

“Part of the charm of the hotel – a lake in the grounds. Man made of course. Texas is a dry place.” Samuel said as he went to get the cigars from the table. “We should have taken you not Zane.”

“Well Zane would have shot you as soon as he walked in the door so be thankful it was me asshole.”

Samuel handed the cigar over to Ty as he watched Nick drink from the bottle. “Then I guess I took the right one. I must say I am surprised you are able to stand.” 

Ty looked at Nick and then to Samuel and over the balcony. “Epi-pens. Stuff does crazy shit to me. Can I have a light?”

Nick looked at Ty with his brow furrowed.

Ty watched as Samuel raised the lighter and then he made his move and grabbed at Samuel’s hand with the detonator pulling them both closer to the wall of the balcony.

“TY!!!” Nick yelled as it hit him what was gonna happen next. 

Ty wrapped himself around Samuel putting him in a choke hold knowing they didn’t have long. “Nick…tell Zane…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t you fucking dare send me with your last words.” Nick said. “Let me do this.”

Ty shook his head. “Tell him I love him and this was the only way. But he is free from his past now.” Ty said as he toppled backwards over the balcony.

“TYLER!!!!” Nick yelled as he ran to the end balcony in time to see both of them hit the water and seconds later the surface of the lake exploded.

~*~

Kelly had cleaned and bandaged up Zane’s wrists but they needed to get him to a hospital soon.

“Do you think they can pull it off?” Digger asked as Zane was asleep now; whimpering but asleep.

“If anyone can it’s those two.” Kelly said as he started to pace. He had a horrible feeling in his stomach that something had gone terribly wrong.

Zane woke with a scream. “He fell…Noooo. TY!!!” he screamed out as he stared at Kelly.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 23**


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Nick just looked over the balcony staring at the water then he saw it. “Fuck…” 

He climbed up onto the balcony and then dived down into the water. Surfacing he reached out for the body, pulling it around so the head was out of the water. Nick checked for a pulse but there was nothing. “Don’t you fucking dare die on me.” Nick said as he started swimming for the bank.

People had seen the two men fall and then screams as the explosion happened. It wasn’t as bad as it could be. 

“Help him.” one man said as he saw another guy dive from the penthouse into the water.

Nick felt hands on him. “Call the cops and paramedics now…move it!” he said as soon as he and Ty were on dry land. He yanked open Ty’s shirt and started CPR. “Don’t give up Grady, you hear me.” He then breathed into his mouth and started chest compressions again.

The guy who had yelled for help did what the man said as he watched him doing CPR.

~*~

Zane was up on his feet. “Something’s gone wrong. We need to get to them.”

“Whoa Zane calm down they haven’t been gone that long.” Digger said.

Kelly looked at Zane. “No D, I agree something don’t feel right here.”

Owen was sat in the corner with a radio to his ear he had been since Nick and Ty left. It was a Texas police radio and he heard the call. “Guys…”

“It’s just because it’s your boyfriends out there…..what O?”

“They just called for the cops and paramedics to the Radisson.” 

“GET ME THERE NOW!!!” Zane yelled.

~*~

Nick had to be dragged off of Ty’s limp body as the police arrested him. “No I have to stay with him. Look he is FBI and I’m Boston PD we were working.” he said over and over.

The next thing Nick knew he was sat in a cubicle in the hospital the cuffs gone and a nurse was tending to his gunshot wound. “Where is Ty?”

“The man from the lake?”

“Yeah him.”

“He is in re-sus at the moment. They are working on him.”

Nick let his head fall. The asshole had killed himself and Samuel to save Nick and it killed him inside.

~*~

Zane gripped onto the door as Kelly drove them towards town at break neck speed. “Kels I know we are both eager to get there but I wanna get there as in one piece.”

“Zane shut up.” Kelly said. “You sure Burns got through to them?”

“Yes he said he had spoken to them. But he didn’t say how they were and that is worrying.”

“I know it is. What if…” Kelly couldn’t finish the words.

~*~

Ty felt the free fall as he let go of Samuel. He closed his eyes and his last thought was of Zane as he hit the water and sunk fast. He started to swim back up but then he felt the blast and then darkness.

“Ty.”

He heard his name being called.

“Ty open your eyes.”

Ty blinked one eye open and shut it again as it was too bright and he hurt all over. 

“Tyler open your eyes we don’t have long.”

Ty realised it was a woman’s voice.

“Come on buddy open those eyes.”

“Eli?” Ty said his voice raspy.

“Yeah it’s me Six. Come on open your eyes.”

Ty did open his eyes and they fell on his fallen team mate. “How?”

“Too complicated to explain. Damn it’s good to see you.” Eli said holding his hand to Ty.

Ty looked confused. “Where the hell am I?”

“Well that’s hard to say, this is your mind Ty.” The woman said.

Ty looked at the woman. She was dressed in tight black jeans, a flannel shirt and a black Stetson. She looked familiar to him. “So this is my head?”

“Yeah and it’s as fucked up as it always was.”

Ty turned to see his old partner Jimmy stood there. “Ok is this some kind of hell. Show me the partner I got killed and team mate I lost and you…” Ty looked back at the woman. “….you’re Becky aren’t you?”

“That’s me.”

“So why are you here? You represent Zane?”

“Ty, we are here to tell you this.” Eli said. “Even if you had answered the phone you couldn’t have stopped me from dying. But thanks to you and Zane you got the ass that killed me and countless others. Don’t keep blaming yourself.”

“Great you’re my fucking conscience ain’t ya?” Ty rolled his eyes.

“Well think of us as that.” Jimmy said.

“I should have seen the guy.” Ty said.

“We both should have, but it was my time Ty. You did good by me and I know you carry the guilt as well as the scar. Time to let all of that go man. When I joined the FBI I knew the risks, we all did and we knew we would die on the job. I went doing something I loved. My wife is happy with someone else now she moved on. You need to do the same.”

“Damn my head hurts.” Ty said as he sat back down and when he looked up Eli and Jimmy were gone. “Where’d they go?”

“They said their piece.” Becky said as she crouched down next to him.

“Now it’s your turn? What you got to say to me?” Ty looked at her as pain started to creep over him.

“Thank you is what I have to say.”

“For what?”

“Saving Z.”

Ty looked at her.

“He was still lost with me, turning into his mother more and more. Then when I died he fell apart badly. I thought he would be here with me but then he met you.”

“Yeah and look how many times he has almost died with me or through me.” Ty said.

“No Ty, he may get hurt and be pushed to his limits as you get pushed to them too, but you two are soul mates. I have never known Zane as happy as he is with you. I envy it yes but he had his life with me, I will love him always but his soul and life are bonded to you now.”

Ty looked at her. “Damn you are as nice as he said.”

Becky laughed. “Go back to him Ty.”

“Back? I just died love.”

“Yes you did but you’re not staying. Go back he is waiting for you.”

“He is?”

“Can’t you hear him talking?” Becky’s voice began to fade out.

Ty then felt his eyes closing as he heard his name being called and then he felt someone holding his hand.

“That’s it Ty go back to him. It’s not your time to die.” Becky’s voice echoed in his mind.

~*~

It had been a week, a week since Ty had dove off a balcony with Samuel. Zane had kept a vigil at Ty’s bed side. He was in a coma. The docs had said it was up to Ty to come back to him.

Zane had been admitted himself, they had tended his wrists properly and he was fighting the pull for a hit still but nothing mattered - he just wanted Ty back.

“Baby…Ty…please come back to me. I am nothing without you.” Zane said as he held onto Ty’s hand. “I love you so much.”

Ty felt the hand in his and it took all the strength he hand to squeeze it.

Zane felt it. “Ty…do that again…squeeze my hand again.”

Ty was exhausted but he managed to do it again as he just wanted to sleep.

“Baby open your eyes for me.” Zane pleaded.

Ty wanted to reach up and slap him, he was tired and all Zane wanted was for him to do shit. “No.” he said barely audible.

Zane laughed a little. “You’re tired. Rest baby.”

“Thanks.” Ty said as he let sleep take him.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Concluded in Chapter 24**


	24. Chapter 24 - Finale

24.

Nick had been discharged 3 days after the shooting and he was now sat giving his statement of what had happened over the whole incident. All he really wanted was a Guinness and to be curled around Kelly naked. 

He had been told Ty had briefly woken up and the worry had left him a little. He had been scared that Ty would be in a coma forever but he should have realised that Ty was too stubborn for that.

He smiled as he was told he was done and that as soon as they spoke to Ty the case would be closed.

Nick stepped out of the interrogation room to see Kelly waiting for him. 

“I got carry out.” Kelly held up a 6 pack of Guinness. “Figured you would need a drink Irish.”

Nick walked straight to Kelly cupped his face and kissed him hard. “All I need is you Kels.”

“Smooth talker.” Kelly said smiling against his lips. “You got me Nick forever.”

“Let’s go home.”

Kelly smiled as he slid his arm around Nick’s waist and they left together.

~*~

“Quit scratching it.”

“But it itches.”

“Then let me shave it off.”

“You are not coming anywhere near me with a fucking sharp object.” 

Zane rolled his eyes. Ty had woken fully the morning before and been a royal pain in the ass since. “Well do it yourself but quit scratching.”

“If I could hold a razor steady I fucking would.” Ty laid his head back. “God I am so tired.”

“You’re still healing Ty.”

“I know I am. I just wanna be up and I wanna be at home but most of all I wanna be balls deep inside you.”

Zane felt his cock twitch. “You had to pull the balls deep card.”

“I am horny as hell and I can’t do a damn thing till they let me outta here.”

“Well it won’t be long till you are and then you can screw the ass off me.” Zane cupped Ty’s face. “Any more strange dreams?”

Ty looked at Zane; he had told him about seeing Becky, Sanchez and Jimmy. Anyone else would think him insane but Zane had just said it was her way of giving her blessing. “No, no nightmares either.”

“That’s good.” Zane leant in and kissed him gently. “I love you.”

“Love you too Lonestar.” Ty yawned. “Tell them to get rid of the heart monitor the beep is pissing me off.”

“I will, Ty.” Zane said.

“Hmmm.” 

“Marry me?” Zane whispered.

“Hmmm yeah darling.” Ty blinked open one eye. “Did you just?”

Zane nodded. He had sworn to himself when Ty was out the woods he would ask him to marry him. He had been planning to ask him since that summer in Texas but he never did. “Yes I did. Beaumont Tyler Grady will you marry me?”

Ty grinned wide and reached up and cupped Zane’s face. “Yes I will Zane Zachary Garrett.”

Zane kissed Ty with so much passion and so hard he almost climbed on the bed before he remembered Ty’s broken leg. “Sorry…got carried away.”

Ty snorted a laugh. “I don’t mind. Not one bit if I am gonna get kissed like that you may have to start giving out blow jobs. Now shoo off with you. Go buy me something shiny and let me sleep.”

Zane laughed hard. “I may just do that. Sleep baby. I will be back soon.”

“Hmmm ok darling.” Ty said burrowing as best he could into the pillow with his face.

Zane waited until Ty was asleep and he left the room texting everyone. Sidewinder knew what Zane had been planning and they were all over the moon for him judging by the texts he received back. Annie was overjoyed to. As was his father. He text Deuce but said that he would wait for Ty to tell his Ma and Dad. It was with a huge smile that Zane headed out to go buy his fiancé something shiny.

~*~

Ty heard the beep from the machine as he opened his eyes gently focussing around the room when he felt something on his chest. He looked down and smiled at the little bundle. 

Zane pushed open the door to Ty's room having gone to get some Cheetos for Ty but stopped dead as he looked in, shaking his head. "We are not keeping it."

"Aww but baby look he is just so cute." Ty smiled as he held the little ginger kitten up. "Little Tango we will make Daddy love you." He rubbed noses with the kitten. 

Zane just rolled his eyes and went and sat on the bed next to Ty and stroked the kitten. "Who left him?"

Ty looked around and saw a letter on the side. 

Zane grabbed it opening it. 

  
_~Just heard the good news. Consider the kittens an engagement present. Love Nick and Kelly~_

Zane finished reading it. "KITTENS!!!"

Ty picked the photo up that had fallen out of the letter. There was a black and white Kitten and a Grey one. “Awww we have babies Zane.”

“Kittens Ty!!!” Zane said again.

Ty smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. “Yeah darling kittens.”

  
_The End._

 

**Coming soon Past and Present – Cutting Loose Sequel**   



End file.
